Akise's Own Little Survival game
by animevampire21
Summary: This time something is different. Akise has met Yukiteru before Yuno! How can this change the future… a lot is the answer to that question. Yuno now finds it harder to gain Yukiteru's trust. Akise has more to be wary of her and Yukiteru has more to worry about. Not to mention the mysterious person leaking information to members of the game... BL don't like, don't read
1. Charcter profiles

_**Title: **__Akise's Own Little Survival game_

_**Couple(s): **__Akiseteru aka AkiseXYukiteru. A small amount of YunoXYuki._

_**Anime: **__Mirai Nikki (Future Diarys)_

_**Summary:**__ This time something is different. Akise has met Yukiteru before Yuno! How can this change the future… a lot is the answer to that question. Yuno now finds it harder to gain Yukiteru's trust. Akise has more to be wary of her and Yukiteru has more to worry about. Not to mention the mysterious person leaking information to members of the game but why is it that all the information benefits Yukiteru? The survival game has begun but how will it turn out this time? Who will win Yukiteru's love and trust? Gasai Yuno or Akise Aru!?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Mirai Nikki or the characters or true story line please support the official, realise._

_**Rated: M **__violent scenes and strong language… and future events… maybe ;) _

**Character Profiles**

**Main characters:-**

**Amano Yukiteru:**

Amano is a boy aged 14 who is very unsocial around others. His main joys are the stars, darts and writing in his diary. Amano has short dark brown hair which he usually covers with a pale hat. He usually wears a black zipped top with a pale orange jacket and a pair of green shorts. He also wears long socks and brown boots. If he is not wearing these he is wearing a green vest top (or shirt) and trousers. He is weak and unconfident. His parents are divorced. Truly all he wants is a friend.

**Aru Akise:**

Aru is the same age as Amano, he is social but spends most of his time doing what he loves, solving cases. He has snowy white hair and wine eyes. He usually wears a shirt, either white or pale blue and blue jeans/trousers. He doesn't like to show his emotions so he's either a blank canvas or he's smirking. His parents are perfect, but Aru knows that not all people are perfect.

**Yuno Gasai:**

Yuno is a girl who is both Akise and Yukiteru's age. She has pink hair tied back into two pony tails at the back and her bangs are in two bows at the front. She wears many clothes but her uniform is white shirt covered by a blue jumper that has a bow on it. She wears a blue skirt along with this and white long socks with brown shoes. She calls Yukiteru "Yuki" and is_ madly_ in love with him. Her parents are dead. She is mentally ill (and completely Yandere).

**Characters:-**

**Deus (god):**

Deus is a god of space and time which is dying so he's giving his position to someone else. If he dies and no one is god then the world will end. He pretends to be Yukiteru's imaginary friend.

**Murmur (demon):**

Murmur (also known as Murumuru) is a demon who works for Deus but she knows a lot more than Deus does. This wacky demon seems fun and nice but she is just wearing a thick mask.

**They are 12 contestants. 1****st**** is Yukiteru, 2****nd**** is Gasai. The rests personality and looks will be told in the story…. Or you could just remember the program… maybe.**

**Spoilers in this story!**

**Horifics are used in this story to keep the feel of friendship and love and such. **

**Once finished tell me what ya' think! Review! I hope you enjoy it, I have tried my hardest with grammar and spelling but if there is any typo's and such feel free to point them out1 \(^.^)/ enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. The meeting of a strange boy & strong

_**A/N:**__ I needed to make a fanfic for this couple it was driving me mad so yeah a YukiteruxAkise! __If you don't like Boy love or yaoi then I wouldn't read this... but if you do~ so I hope you enjoy sorry if they're any typos if they are feel free to point them out in reviews! /^w^)/_

**...**

**Chapter One: The meeting of a strange boy & strong girl**

**...**

_**THUD**__**! THUD! THUD!**_

_I heard door and I knew it was for me...!_

**...**

**Yukiteru's [Yuki] POV.**

I stretch my arms as I awaken. I'm Yukiteru Amano a social awkward student with average grades. I quickly change and throw a dart at one of my many dart boards on my wall. I hit bull's eye which to me is an Oman that something good will happen today... hopefully. I walk to my school eyes glued to my phone like always. I am what some may say, a by-stander. I write everything that I see, hear and think in my diary which is on my blue flip-up phone. I don't write them for people to read now or later, it is just a pointless diary.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[08:20 - main road- on way to school]_

_Today I was walking to school when I ran into a lump of pavement on the ground. That is danger__ous someone may trip over it, I think the man ahead of me did. When I was at the gates of the school a white haired transfer student caught my eye. I think he was staring at me for some reason. I do not know his name._

I sit in class with my head down. We are doing algebra which everyone seems to find difficult except me -which is a little strange- and Yuno Gasai. The teacher seems a little tense today, I wonder if it's because I'm actually good at this and I am terrible at maths... then again some could call this maths and English/Japanese [?] Mixed together. "A+AxC2+X=2AC2+X is that correct sensei?" Asks Gasai-san. I glance over at her and catch her glancing back at me as our eyes meet a smile forms her lips which causes a shiver down my spine.

I sigh as the home bell rings, not because I want to stay because _believe me_, I **don't**! No. It's because of the fear of being beat up again. Being so unsocial has lots of down sides because people who are_**"hard"**_beat up weaklings like me to prove how _**"hard"**_they are. I walk out my classroom to see the white haired boy (that I was positive I saw earlier) at the end of the corridor. He was with one of the sensei's who seemed to be showing him the school. Thou he seemed bored of the little tour the sensei was giving him. I turn away from the boy who has yet to see me and walk in the opposite direction. I can suddenly feel his eyes on my back but force myself not to turn around; I already have enough enemies as it is.

I walk home alone as usual. I enter my empty house and head up to my room. My mother works so she isn't home, she only comes home on special occasions and my father lives in a different town so he isn't home either but I'm not alone. Even_**I **_have friends. They are just imaginary. I lie on my bed and rap my blanket around me with my back to the wall. I close my eyes and then I'm in gods land. The god of space and time, Deus, with his servant, Murmur. Deus is a large creature that wears black clothing and a mask made out of bones with purple hair sticking out from behind it. Murmur is small tanned and wears slutty white clothing and white boots that got to her thighs.

"Hello Deus!" I shout up to the large god of time and space then turn "hi Murmur." Murmur grins and the large god looks down "hello there, Yukiteru." I sit beside Murmur and type about that white haired boy and me meeting in the corridor as well as Gasai's algebra success. Murmur stares at me and asks "why do you do that?" I look up at her with a puzzled look. What did she want me to answer? She could see the puzzlement in my face from her overly simple question and decides to rephrase it "what importance does writing in that diary hold?"

Importance? It has zero importance... right? "It holds no importance really; I just write what's around me in it." Deus looks at me and Murmur stares at Deus. "So Yukiteru" says Deus "do you wish it to **have** importance?" I look at it then look at him and nod slightly. Deus looks back up and begins to mess about with the levers of time "welcome to the game, Yukiteru. You're diary can now predict the future. You shall find out the details tomorrow as for tonight have a good sleep". Their world fades as I open my eyes and lay on my bed. I am not important Deus, not at all and with that I drift off into a deep sleep.

My eyes slowly open and as they do I hear a "_**KKKZZZZZZ**_" noise. I sit up and look at my phone did that noise just come from my phone. **Oh no**! Has it **broke**!? I rush to my bag and pull my phone off it and flip it open. "Phew, mom would have _kill__ed_ me if I broke my phone.

_KKKKKZZZZZZZZZ!_

A diary entry flashes up on my phone.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[07:15 -My room-]_

_I hit a bull's eye again, two days in a row! I may be having a lucky week._

Did I write that? I look at my clock _07:12_. That's strange. I pick up a dart and then threw it at the dart board and it hut bulls eye. I stare back my phone diary, strange...

_KKKKKZZZZZZZZZ_

Yet another diary entry flashes up

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[07:20 -My living room/kitchen]_

_I saw in the news that a murder happen close __to the school. I better be careful on my way home and back._

I run down my stairs and turn on the TV and on the news is local murder close by school. I feel my eyes go wide. No way! My hands shake slightly. It's like what Deus said... but how. I begin to walk school, looking at my diary. An entry flashes up.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[08:35 - main road- on way to school]_

_I ran into that boy again while checking this diary entry.-_

While reading the entry I run into a boy. "I-I'm sorry" I apologise with a bow and then look up to see a pair of deep, red eyes looking down at me. He smirks and I move back into a proper standing position. "Not a problem" he says his smirk not leaving his face "I'm Aru, Akise Aru and you are?" I blink twice and then answer "Amano Yukiteru." I can't help but stare into his eyes which were very eye catching and different. "So Yukiteru-kun what are you looking at?" I press my phone on my chest and see a flicker of curiosity in Akise's eyes. "It's n-not important!" I stutter out louder than I had intended. He chuckles "if it not then why don't you show me?" I look away "It's private" I see excitement now in his eyes even though the rest of his features stay the same. "Ok but I'll find out **soon**_ Y-u-k-i-t-e-r-u-k-u-n_~" and with that he walks on leaving me shivering at the way he said my name.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[08:35 - main road- on way to school]_

_I ran into that boy again while checking this diary entry. I apologised and he told me his name. Akise Aru. He was strange and for some reason was interested in my diary__. He said my name in a strange way; I should avoid that boy if possible. He also used "-Kun" how rude of him we are complete stranger__s__!_

_KKKKZZZZZZ!_

"**Shut up **diary!" I turn my phone on silent so I wouldn't look at it and go through that horrible experience again. I sit at my desk staring out the far window. I sit at the back of the class in the middle desk. To my right a girl sits and the left desk by the window is empty. I love class time. The quietness during a lesson, the only noise is the ticking of the clock and writing pencils.

Nock! Nock-

The class's attention turns to the door and the sensei at the other side enters with someone behind them. Akise Aru. He walks in and the sensei that enters tell ours something but I don't pay attention to that because my attention is fixed on the snowy haired boy who smirks from ear to ear when he spots me which is nearly straight away. The two sensei's stop talking and turn to the class. "It seems we have a new student. Introduce yourself." Akise walks to the front of the class "Good morning, I'm Akise Aru, boy detective nice to make your acutance." He ends his introduction with a small, flawless bow and gets told to sit at the empty desk. Yeah, the one to the left of **me!**

He walks to the desk and smiles at me "hello Yukiteru-kun, what a surprise this is." I sigh wasn't I suppose to _**avoid**_ this guy!? I notice Gasai Yuno is glancing over with an angry expression which looks like it's caused by Akise. I glance at him and he seems to have seen Gasai's expression because his smirking face turned into a serous one. That was until he caught me looking; he turns and shrugs his shoulders with a smile. Should I be weary of this guy!?

As the sensei gives out tests papers I realise that my phone doesn't always make a noise when it predicts the future (it turned itself off silent!) The test answers pop up in the entry which at first I used but then I caught Akise staring at me so I put it away. He can't know about my diary. I notice that Gasai Yuno was using putty to sculpt something. I don't think I'll ever understand how that helps you pass a maths test. I sigh at the second half of my test.

_KKKKKZZZZZZ!_

I jump as my phone goes off. It's back on silent so how a-and the phone doesn't always go off at a prediction so why does it randomly go off. The sensei looks at me and a grim looking grin forms on his lips.

_KKKKKKKZZZZZZ!_

I feel Gasai looking at me. I also feel Akise looking at me. Oh no!

Class soon ends and for some reason sensei pretended he never heard the phone. I stand up to leave when I stop dead in my tracks at Gasai Yuno's desk. On it was the putty sculpture that had been sculpted into Murmur. "How did she..!?" I ask aloud. I now take the chance to check my phone.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[03:40 -abandoned building]_

_I'm s__lashed by serial killer. Bleeds to death._

**DEAD END**

_**What!? I don't want to die! I don't want to, no!**_

"Yuki~" says a female voice. I look at the end door and there is a pink haired girl, Gasai Yuno. "[03:40 -abandoned building] Yuki is killed by a serial killer, my poor Yuki." My eyes widen how... is she the serial killer!? I turn away and run out the class.

_KKKKKZZZZ!_

I run out of the school at full speed. I am running so fast that I nearly fall but I wouldn't let that happen.** I won't die! **I pull out my diary to check what it says.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[03:35 -main road]_

_Gasai Yuno cuts me off at the end of the street._

_[03:40 -abandoned building]_

_I'm slashed by serial killer. Bleeds to death._

**DEAD END**

It still says I will die! _Oh no, __**oh no, **__**oh no**__! _I stop at the end of the street and see Gasai Yuno "_Yuki~ _Please let me talk to you." I turn another way then find a building and run into the lift. Safe- I see fingers seep through the cracks of the lift door. "Yuki~ Listen to me Yuki~ I won't hurt you!" I move to the corner of the lift in pure fear. Yuno walks over to me with a smile that wasn't full of venom but I wasn't going to trust her. She presses the button for the 14th floor.

_KKKKKZZZZZZ!_

"Yuki~ It's** not **me who wants to kill you. I am also a diary owner see." She shows me her diary which strangely had lots of entries about me... no all the entries were about me! "It's my Yukiteru diary. It tells me everything about you every ten minutes and right now just like yours it says you will die." I gasp at her words. Why does she also have a diary? Wasn't it only me who was to have one!? "Don't you worry Yuki, I won't let you die. I won't let anyone hurt you."

**Akise's POV.**

I watch as Amano Yukiteru-kun burst out the classroom running with a terrified expression on his face and his phone in his hand. This boy is strange and he seems to have caught my interest. He seems good for my new case. I must know more about him. A flash of pink then catches my eyes. Was that Gasai-san!? So _she's_ after Yukiteru, let's find out why. I run after them a chase that leads to the main street and then an abandoned building. At this current moment I don't understand what is happening but by the look on Yukiteru's face it couldn't be good and for some reason I have the_ urge _to protect this boy.

I look at the building so Gasai-san and Yukiteru-kun are in the lift. I rush up the stairs when I notice a figure.** Is that the serial killer!? **The question itself is idiotic as the man is obviously the killer as the knife and gas mask more than proof. I smile. This Yukiteru boy has led me into a _huge_ case; he must be a_ very big _case himself. I feel joy through my body.

**Yukiteru's [Yuki] POV.**

_Ping!_

The doors open and I realise where Gasai Yuno had taken us. "Yuno you have taken us to the **roof**! We are sitting ducks up here!" She looks at me and smiles "I know what to do." I hid behind a wall and wait. A man walks out the door and I feel fear run through my body. It was obvious he was the killer. Wait! Is that_ sensai!? _I feel tears form my eyes,_ why_!? He looks around and pulls out his phone. Yuno jumps out "Yuki! Throw a dart at his phone! **Now**!" I do as she says not understanding why I was to do so. The man's eyes widen as it looks like it's going to hit the phone but it doesn't. I _missed_ it. I saw Yuno's eyes widen and the killer runs at me.

_KKKKZZZZZZZZ!_

"**What now**!" I scream with tears running down my face like rivers. I see the door open and Akise-kun run through it. He looks at the scene and before you could say Akise Aru he was shoving the killer away from me. "_Run_ Yukiteru-kun!" He shouts unclear of what he's gotten himself into. Yuno's face turns to fizz at the sight of him she grabs my dart off the ground and runs to the serial killer and plunges it into his phone. We all turn as the adult screams and swirls up then he disappears into a vortex. Me, Akise and Yuno stare at it speechless.** What the**_** hell **_**just happened!?**

Akise turns to Yuno "Gasai-san do you wish to _explain_?" She looks at him with a killers intent "_not to you _but I will to Yuki~" I shiver at her change of emotions that she had -anger to cheery happiness-. "Yuno just explain both of us". Her eyes flash anger and then she huffs "**fine**! We have future diaries as you know Yuki, it tells you the future but if this future somehow changes by you or another's actions it will make a noise. The noise you witnessed in the class room. If your phone says **DEAD END **it means you will die soon but don't worry Yuki _I'll not let that happen~" _Akise nods "_neither will I Yukiteru-kun_."

I go home with Yuno and Akise. Yuno for some reason wouldn't let Akise walk with me alone so when we past her house she kept going to mine. On my way to mine I realised that Yuno **hated** Akise not that Akise seemed to mind.

I go into my shower and think about today's events. After my shower I run to my bed and quickly wrap the covers around me and close my eyes. "Deus! Explain this!" I yell up to the large god of space and time. He looks down slightly angry at the way spoke but I'm _so_ annoyed that I couldn't care less. He answers my rude cry with "I _never_ said you'd be the _only_ diary owner." I feel irritated at the simple yet truthful answer. "**But...** you are my imaginary friend... the diary shouldn't even **work**!" I argue back and the god above just shakes his head "I'm a god of space and time do you think I could let people in here and make them believe so?" Murmur runs towards us shouting "we are ready!"

"Now Yukiteru Amano you will meet the others and everything will become clear."

**Akise's POV.**

Today was a confusing day. Future diaries, there is _no logic _to it. Gasai Yuno, she is hiding something_ big_. Yukiteru Amano, a confused boy that makes my heart flutters. Over-all today was a confusing but exciting day. I lay in my bed. I must ask Yukiteru-kun more about this. I want to understand what's happening and I also for some bizarre reason want to get close to him. He's a mystery and I want to solve it, all of it. I want to know things that no one will ever know about him. I want to see sides of him no one will see. Yet I know that Gasai Yuno will be a** problem**, now and in the near future.

I go down to my kitchen. My parents in the living room are watching television. I take out a note pad (that was hidden in the knife drawer) and write todays discoveries in it. If I want to get close to Yukiteru I first have to become his friend and find out what Gasai Yuno is hiding. Gasai-san will be getting a visit _soon_ but I think I'll give Yukiteru-kun a visit tonight. I leave the kitchen and to my door. I slip my jacket on and shout to my parents that I'm leaving.

I walk down the street to see a **pinkett** in front of me. "Leave Yuki alone! He doesn't need or want you _Akise Aru_" she spat out my name like dirt. I raise my eyebrow and see the look she's giving me. It is like she is insane, mad driven, yandere? I show no fear as I know very well how to defend myself. "Does he? Where is your **evidence** to that claim? _Gasai Yuno_." Her hands go into little balls "I don't need evidence it's not a claim it's a fact and if you go near Yuki.** I. Will. **_**Kill**_**. You!" **My face turns serous "that's quite the threat Gasai-san but what would Yukiteru think?" She grits her teeth "don't you_** dare **_say Yuki's name without a horific! _I will kill you_!" I move back chuckling slightly "then why do you not use a horific did he give you permission? Or are you just _special_?" Any attempt made to hide her anger failed as for me I wasn't going to fall for her threats empty or otherwise. She laughs madly "me and Yuki_ love _each other. We will get _married_! He_ loves _me that's why! I_ love _him! We're_ perfect _for each other!"

_KKKKKKKZZZZZZZ_

Gasai Yuno looks at her phone then a light appears under her feet on the ground and she sinks down. "This conversation isn't over Gasai Yuno". She grimly smirks "_no__ it isn't but_ next time you will be a bloody **corpse** on the ground!_ Ahahaha!" _And with that she was gone and I continued to Yukiteru's house. Gasai is hidings something and I think she may be mentally ill. Yukiteru I'll protect you from _her_.

**"I WON'T LOSE TO HER ESPECALLY WHEN ITS ALL J****UST BEGAN!"**

**End of Chapter One: The meeting of a strange boy & strong girl**

**TBC**

_**Sooo opinions did you like it? Yes, yes I know not all of the stuff is completely accurate butttt it is changing the story right? So more Akise and Yukiteru love to come but**__** first I think I'll build their friendship thou I think Akise already has a small idea of how he feels toward Yukiteru heehee \(^w^)/ I hope I wasn't too OOC I'm pretty bad when writing serous characters but I needed to make one because of how it ended**__** per**__**sonally I hated the ending. **__**Oh, btw if you haven't finished the show then hurry and finish it then return because there will be spoilers. Till next time.**_


	3. The terrorist

_**A/N: **__Soo personally proud of the size of the last chapter. Heehee! So 3rd is dead and now there only 11 contestants left. Now the weels start turning lots of things will happen from now on~ Spoilors ahead... I've warned you so no complaining! (e.e)\ Well I'll not keep you from reading any longer._

**Disclamer: **_I don't own mirai nikki. If I did it be classed a yaoi~!_

_**Last time:**_

_" I'm Yukiteru Amano a social awkward student with average grades._

_"I'm Akise Aru and you are?" _

_"Ok but I'll find out soon Y-u-k-i-t-e-r-u-k-u-n" _

_I stop dead in my tracks at Gasai Yuno's desk._

_"So Yukiteru" says Deus "do you wish it to have importance?" _

_"I don't need evidence it's not a claim it's a fact and if you go near Yuki. I. Will. Kill. You!" _

_"I WON'T LOSE TO HER ESPECALLY WHEN ITS ALL JUST BEGAN!""_

**...**

**Chapter 2: The terrorist **

**...**

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV.**

I'm standing on a pillar in the god's world. They are 12 pillars and one by one a purple figure appears on them. Every one of the pillars full except one which I assume was the serial killers. I recognise the figure on the pillar next to me, Gasai Yuno. She waves to me and I shyly wave back. I look up and see Deus sitting above us all.

He looks at us all and begins to speak "welcome everyone. As you can all see I have hidden you from everyone else so you do not know the identities of the others in the survival game-" "**What so we are to kill off people we don't even know**!?" Interrupt's the figure on the ninth pillar. Deus looks at her "a part of the game is finding out each other's identities then eliminating them. The last person standing gets my job of god. The diaries are a crucial part of this game as they all predict the future which draws you all together. The future can be changed and when it is it makes a sound. The future can change from others actions as well as yours, be sure to keep that in mind. When you are going to die the red flag **DEAD END **signal is activated it is nearly impossible to stop this but it can be done as 1st has already witnessed."

All the figures turn to face me. What does 1st mean? Deus seems to have read my thoughts as he says "all the contestants have numbers 1 to 12 but number 3 has already been eliminated from the game by the 1st. So far the odds are on contestant 1st side. Now that you understand the basics of the game you may be dismissed." It wasn't me, it was** Yuno and Akise **who eliminated him! _Not me_! The 9th figure turns to me "hey _brat_, sleep with one eye open." Then the figure faded.

"Don't worry first, I'll help you" said 4th.

"He looks so innocent from here. I look forward to meeting you" says 6th.

"I'll beat you in the name of justice!" Said 12th that has a very strange figure.

"Your _dead_" said the small 5th.

"Oh doll he's just a **kid,**" "Doesn't matter" said two figures that were 7th

They all fade and I'm left there on my knees.

_"I'll protect you. Yuki_~"

I look round and see Yuno with her hands under her chin with her pinkie fingers curving onto her face. The light shadow's her face and right now I'm finding it hard to believe that she was the one who was going to protect me. It looks like the opposite. The area around me fades away and I'm on my bedroom floor.

**Nock! Nock! Nock! Nock!**

I jump at the rapid chapping at my door. Then walk down the stair and peek out my peek hole on the centre of the door. At the other side I see Akise-kun and sigh. When I met him I wanted to_ avoid _him now he's turning up at my house. At least he isn't Gasai-san, she's scary and at one point she'll try to kill me. I unlock the door and open it to meet the boy at the other side. He smiles when see me "hello Yukiteru-kun." I don't reply just stare at him and he chuckles "are you going to invite me in?" I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks "y-yeah sure." I move to the side and he walks in taking in everything around him which makes me raise my eyebrow. He turns to me "where are your parents?" I look away "my mom works and my dad doesn't stay here. Why are you here anyway?" Akise smiles "why am I unwanted? I can leave." I'd prefer it if I was alone right now but he is the only friend i seem to have "n-no its ok. I-it's just a strange time for a visit." Akise turns "it's about your diary. It will be easier to protect you if I know all the facts about it."

I explain everything to Akise about the survival game, the 12 contestants, the prize and Yuno.

Akise sits with his hand on his chin his eyes scan his notebook at the notes he took while I explained what happened and now we are sitting in my bedroom on my bed. Akise turns to me and I blink a couple times he speaks "I'll try and find out their identities but be careful around Gasai-san. She's hidings something from both of us, don't trust her." I nod. Not like I trusted her to begin with but now I feel even more uncomfortable.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

I jump from fright at the sound but Akise stays firmly on the bed. I flip my phone up. A text message

**Yuno's POV.**

**DIARY ENTRY  
**_[21:05 -Yuki's house-]  
Akise Aru told my dear Yuki he'd help him and not to trust me. That I'm hiding things!_

**Akise Aru! That bastard is telling my Yuki lies. Putting things in his head! How **_**dare**_** he!**

I wouldn't ever lie to my Yuki. Never! I love him so why, why are things getting in my way. That Akise Aru! He needs to stop poking his nose into our business. I love Yuki and I only want what's best for him. For us. I press the buttons of my Yuki diary.

_To: YukiAmano  
__Yuki dnt listen 2 Akise Aru. U can trust me. I promisexxx  
Yunox_

**SENT**

Now Yuki will know the truth. I would never lie to him. I always want the best for Yuki until our happy ending. I flip up my phone and look at the message that I so long for.

**DIARY ENTRY  
**_[XXX -XXX-]  
Yuki and Yuno become one  
_**HAPPY END**

Yes. I want the perfect ending for me and my Yuki. Together forever. Happy end. I won't let anyone take my Yuki. Especially that Akise Aru! I won't let him take _**my**_ Yuki from me ever! I'll slice that bastards head off! Then he can't tell my Yuki any lies. That _filthy_ liar!

**Akise's POV.**

I watch as Yukiteru-kun checks his phone. "I don't know this number" says Yukiteru-kun in a puzzled tone. I look over at the text.

_From: Unkown  
__Yuki dnt listen 2 Akise Aru. U can trust me. I promisexxx  
lots of luv Yunox_

Tsk. I forgot about Gasai-san's Yukiteru diary that tells her everything that has to do with Yukiteru including what I tell him. When I go to investigate Gasai-san I cannot tell him. I look at Yukiteru to see his reaction to the text. His blue eyes were wide and cloudy. I strangely found it cute. The cute boy in front of me asks "how did she get my number?" I answer the boys question with the most reasonable answer. "Her diary probably told her. Yukiteru-kun, be wary of that girl especially since her diary tell her everything you do." Tear forms the brunette's eyes and I feel like I was partly to blame for informing him on the dreadful truth.

I put my hand round his back as if to comfort the boy. Why do I feel the need to make this boy feel better? Why do I feel the need to protect the boy from Gasai-san. He's my case, my mystery to solve yet once it's solved it, I will miss it. I don't _want _to solve this case. I only met this boy yesterday so why am I getting butterflies in my stomach. Even putting my hand behind his back to comfort him makes me feel like blushing even though such actions were more than rare, it never happens. How unprofessional of me.

While trapped in my thoughts I hadn't realised that the boy next to me was staring at me with confusion. I turn to see him pout. I reply with a simple "hmm?" He sighs "Akise-kun a-are you..." He stops mid-sentence and I urge him to continue "am I what?" He averts his eyes away from mine "Akise-kun y-your n-not" his words playing on his tongue as he stutters hopelessly "...your n-n-not gay are y-you?" I laugh at the pretty random question. He blushes and I smile at the cuteness of it "I am not gay Yukiteru-kun. Why do you ask?" Yukiteru shakes his head and I stare at him not moving my gaze away for a second. "Why Yukiteru-kun, don't worry I won't laugh." He fiddles with his fingers "t-the things you a-are doing... is... erm, different. I-it's like... erm I'm a g-g-girl or something..." I place my hand on my chin "really? I never realise such. Sorry Yukiteru-kun if I offended you in anyway." He jumps up causing the bed we were sitting on to bounce slightly "n-no it's _okay_!"

**Beep! Beep!**

I look over at Yukiteru-kun's phone. It is clear that Gasai Yuno doesn't like what's happening here. Yukiteru sighs "this phone causes_ so _much trouble!" He flips up his phone and checks the message which I'm sure he knew was from Gasai-san.

_From: Unkown  
__Yuki be careful of Akise. He's getting way 2 close 2 u! If u r not careful he might do something bad! He might rape u! Get him out ur house.  
lots of luv Yunox_

I read the text and can't help but laugh. _Rape_ him!? He looks at me embarrassed by the text in front of him. "Sorry about Yuno." I wave my hand as my other one grip my sides from laughing at Gasai's pathetic text message. "It's not your fault Yukiteru-kun. I should go home now will you be safe by yourself?" He nods and walks me out of his house. With a quick bye and a 'remember to lock your doors' from me. I head home with my hands in my pockets. I doubt that Yukiteru fully trusts me but if I can make him trust me I'll discover this mystery and Yukiteru will become god.

My mind is set I will solve this case and help Yukiteru-kun become god. I walk in the dark street only the glowing street lights shows my way. Then suddenly a figure caught the back corner of my eye. "What do you want?" I question not knowing if my stalker would answer. "Nice to see ya **Aru** with ya head attached and all, but sadly it's too early to tell you what I want." I don't bother to turn round as I know very well that if I do the person will have left as they are already well hidden it would be easy for them to escape.

I heard some shuffling then they spoke again "Oh and by the way Gasai Yuno is too strong for you to take on. Yukiteru-kun at the moment needs he]r for him to become stronger but let me warn you when he's close to her his believe in you fades. As for me, we will meet _very_ soon but my past self will not know you." I sigh into the cold air "_I see _and you are telling me this for what purpose..?" The figure grunts "I owe Yukiteru a favour not that he knows it but I do and you are part of it but really I am only here for my own reason. To die, but returning the favor is a bonus. I want Yukiteru to become god once again. Yet that is a curse itself, that's why so far all the winners have... no, I'm saying too much, too soon. Farewell _**Akise Aru**_."

I quickly turn round but the figure is gone like I thought it would be. What was she talking about? This case just gets _bigger_ and _bigger_.

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV**

I'm sitting my dark room myself and now I realize how much I enjoyed Akise's company. It's scary here alone and almost impossible to sleep. Especially with thoughts of the survival game. Can I ever win such an awful game. So far I've learnt that both Gasai Yuno and Akise Aru are both my allies but I'm not sure if I can trust either of them. Plus to make things difficult both Yuno and Aru hate each other!

I look in the drawers under my bed. The porn mags piled up I blush and quickly shut it again. They are one of the threw memories of my dad I have. My mother on the other hand had items of her all over the house. I close my eyes in another attempt to get to sleep.

_I look down at my paper.  
When I grow up I want to...  
I want to what?  
I want to go stargazing with my mom and dad._

_I see a shadow hit the paper and look round to see a smiling pink haired girl. "Stargazing huh." I nod "yeah. We were ment to go when I was younger but my mom and dad divorced so we never got to. It's stupid, right". I move my eraser to the paper about to rub out the words when the pink haired girl stopped it. "It's not stupid at all." She gave a cheery smile and a cherry blush spread on her cheeks. "I know when I'm older I'll be your bride! Okay?" I blink a few times and then nod "sure". The girl writes it onto her sheet 'when I grow up I'll become Yukiteru's bride'. "Why don't we go to see the stars together?" She asks with a sweet smile that could melt chocolate. "No! I can't I need to go with mom and dad." We both hand our papers in and the next day we act like it never happened._

_**That girl was Gasai Yuno.**_

_"Yuki I'm sorry. Yuki I'm sorry! Yuki I'm sorry!"  
"Stay the hell away from me!"  
"Yuki I'm sorry! Yukii~ Please I'm sorry!"_

I woke up. The beginning was a memory but the last part had never happened. Flashes of the last part of the dream go through my head. An abandoned hotel and Yuno in her underwear. I had someone on my shoulders and pain was seeping throughout my body. That dream suddenly became very real in my head, like a memory but it was false. Yuno was nice in that day we had to write that paper. Maybe she was as bad as I thought?

I flip up my phone to how long I'd slept and by my surprise the memories of minutes had lasted hours because it was now morning. I scratch my head still tired and in my head I debate if I should go to school or not. I was never off school or late so mom would be mad if I started now. I sigh and push myself off my bed and grab some clothes out of my plain closet. I slip them on then slide my phone in my pocket. I run down the stair two at a time and jump down four at the end. I open the door, slam it shut then I finally lock it.

I felt someone following me so I nervously pick up the pace and look behind me to see no one there. Am I being paranoid? I flip up my phone to check the latest diary entry.

**DIARY ENTRY  
**_[08:55 -school classroom]  
Yuno began talking to me before Akise got in class. She seems nice but so did Akise can I trust any of them? Yuno told me not to trust anyone at the moment, that anyone could be a threat. From a sensei to a police officer. I understand where she is coming from._

I walk into my register class and Gasai Yuno walks up just like the diary predicted. "Hi Yuki. I'm sorry about all the texts but I really don't trust that Akise Aru. He's bad news but don't worry I'll protect you. I didn't forget our promise. 'When I grow up I want to become Yukiteru's bride'. Remember Yuki? You can trust me and only I, everyone else could be a threat. The senseis, the police or Akise Aru. Anyone can be a diary owner.

**BRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG~**

"We can talk about it later right now I have P.E class." She walks to her desk and picks up her P.E bag and leaves the room with the rest of the girls.

_KKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZ!_

**Oh great! **That noise only means trouble. I sigh as the class leaves the room and I stay behind. I flick out my phone.

**DIARY ENTRY  
**_[09:00 -school classroom]  
Akise still isn't here and a strange woman has gotten lost in the school. I think she's cosplaying? _

_[9:15 -school corridor]  
Bomb sets off to my right. My leg blows off. Yuno runs towards me crying she sets off another bomb.  
_**DEAD END**

What. The. Fuck!?  
What kind of death was _that! _That was horrible. I can't let that happen. I can't! I'm scared! I don't like this game! I cannot die like _that!_

"Excuse me. Can you help I'm lost?"  
I look at the entrance to the class room to see a woman standing. She has purple hair that has been pulled into two messy ponytails evenly at either side and was wearing a dress that looked like cosplay. She somehow reminded me of a vocaliod character. "Er...m... sure where do you want t-to go?" I ask nervously. "To the head teachers office, _first_!"

_KKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"**Hahaha! **First you are** dead**!"

_KKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

**Akise Aru's POV.**

I walk into the building that had Gasai residence on it. At first I knocked but no one answered I then (using my detective skills) found a spare key in the plant pot above the door. This led up to now. I was in a dark building which consisted on traditional Japanese doors and tape. At first I was going to check out the rooms with tape first but a true detective checks every room. So far I have checked five rooms and I had finally reach the room that's door was covered in tape. If I open this door, I may change the future but I need to check if not for the sake of Yukiteru then for the sake of discovery. I open the door and as soon as he does a sickening smell. I cover my mouth automatically because of the feeling it gave my insides. I turn and look in the room and there I saw it. A cage and inside it were **two dead corpses**. So Gasai-sans threats weren't empty she really would kill.

I need to see in the room but if I do then the smell will get to me and I may ruin evidence by puking. Right now I have to get to Yukiteru-kun who is with that insane lady at this moment! I run out the house leaving everything as it had been before so Gasai-san wouldn't know I was in the house. I run to school my legs going as fast as they possibly can which _isn't fast enough. _Don't you lay a finger on Yukiteru-kun, Gasai Yuno!

**Yuno's POV.**

_KKKKZZZZZZ!_

My phone! I look at the diary entry.

**DIARY ENTRY  
**_[09:10 -school classroom]  
9th kills my dear Yuki. R.I.P my beloved_

_**Shit!**_ I run out the changing room in the corridor. That bitch better not kill Yuki! While running I grab a fire extinguisher and run into our class and swing the weapon full force which causes ninth to jump backwards. She laughs and then jumps out the window. Yuki~! I look over to make sure my beloved was alive and well.

_KKKKKZZZZZZZ_

_KKKKKZZZZZZZ_

The noise of our diaries change as he didn't met his dead end. I hug Yuki which startles him at first but he soon accepts my embrace "don't do that to me Yuki! I was so scared that you would die!"

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV. **

Why is Yuno so worried? Aren't **we enemies**? I'm pretty sure _she _should also want to kill me. I guess it's pointless to worry about it because if it means living I'll take any help I can get. "Y-Yuno, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't know that a contestant was here". Yet, I did. My diary had told me. I flip the phone up to see the new entry.

_KKKKKKZZZZZZZ_

The entry's all fuzz up then change. What just happened?

_KKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZ_

The same thing happened.

**BANG!**

I jump at the noise and then calm down. Ninth had let her bombs lose. Where did she even get bombs from any way? Who is she?

_KKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZ_

I look at Yuno to see her clenching her teeth in a very vicious scary look. Her hands are scrunching into balls. I check my phone to see what's wrong.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:15 -school grounds]_

_Akise runs into the school. He has something important to tell me but Yuno doesn't want me near him. What do I do?_

I run out of the classroom. So many people are changing my future. Time for me to change my own ...but I'm scared what happens if I _die!?_

_KKKKKKZZZZZZ!_

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:15 -school corridor]  
Bomb sets off to my right. My leg blows off. Yuno runs towards me crying she sets off another bomb.  
_**DEAD END**

To my right!? I turn left and don't stop running. What am I doing? I feel tears form my eyes.

_KKKKKKZZZZZ_

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:20 -school corridor]  
Bomb sets off to my left. Instant death.  
_**DEAD END**

My left! I slide right and begin to run down the stair. "Yuki! Where are you going!?" Shouts Yuno from behind whom, thank Deus, hasn't run into any of the bombs.

_KKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZ_

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:22 -school corridor]  
Bomb sets off to my left at the bottom of the stairs .It catches my side. I keep running and one sets of at the door. Instant death.  
_**DEAD END**

The left of the stairs and the door! I curve round the bottom of the stairs to the right. The bomb still goes off but misses me. I quickly turn back "Yuno! Are you ok!?" I see a figure from behind the smoke. "Yuki. Where are you going? It's _**dangerous,**_ we should leave and go somewhere safer. Yuki~". I turn to the door

_KKKKKKZZZZZ_

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:25 -school exit]  
I can see Akise! Yuno looks at her diary entry. She runs up to Akise with a brick in her hands-_

**She does what!? **  
I slowly turn to Yuno who smiles at me with an overly sweet smile. "Yuki~ it's _**not**_ safe here." How can I stop her? I don't want her or Akise to hurt each other... They are my f-friends. I walk up to Yuno and grab her into a hug. "Yuno, let's stop ninth. **Together**." She snuggles closer "Ohh~ Yuki~" No noise. I haven't changed _anything_. Come on! You buzz lots just buzz now! Please! Please go off! "Yuki~ Ohh Yuki~" I look down at Yuno who looks up with a strawberry blush dusted on her cheeks. She slowly leans up and kisses me softly on the lip. Err. What is she _**doing**_!?

_KKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZ_

**Yes! It's changed!**

I softly push Yuno off me and flip up my up my phone and look at its context. Making sure Yuno doesn't do the same.

**DIARY ENTRY**

_[9:35 -school exit]  
Akise runs over to me with a serous expression. He tells me that they are dead bodies in Yuno's house._

_KKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

_KKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Both our phones go off and I can even hear ninths go off.

**"You brat! What the hell have you done?"** I hear ninth shout through a microphone or something along that line. I'll hop out using a window smashed by the last bomb because the door is buried. I turn to see Akise running over to me and Yuno jumping out the window! "Yukiteru-kun! I have to tell you something I d-" I turn to him my eyes wide "I know, the dead bodies my phone told me."

**"Akkkkiiiiiissssssseeeeee-!" **

I snap round to see Yuno run towards the white haired boy with a piece of broken glass in her hand and a scary look on her face that says 'fuck with me and you're dead'!

**"Akise run out the way!"** I scream!

_KKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

…

**TBC**

_**Whahaha what a cliff-hanger I'm so evil! I had three songs replaying while making this ahaha 'super psych love', 'gay bar' and 'I kissed a boy'. Yet, I know you must be annoyed at the lack of yaoi aka boy love aka Akise x Yuki aka gay s… ῴ too early for that stuff now and I know you must be face palming at all the Yuno **__**bleck **__**scenes but don't worry there won't as many in future it's just to get the story going. Personally the pink haired yandere girl annoys me. Even in my own fanfic but to be honest I did like her at one point, I liked her until she started all that "forget them Yuki. Let's save ourselves!" Yet at that point everyone's like I hate Yuki he's so weak. He may be weak but he did kill 3**__**rd**__** and he did stick a dart in 9**__**th**__**'s eye and he did save Yuno being raped then killed 12**__**th**__**. Yuno really only killed someone when she kills 12**__**th**__**. Yes, her first time in the show was killing the awesome guy who'd make the world an anime if he won… or if you want to say her parents who she did kill **__**first buuuttt it never showed you it first **__**then you can say that. Therefore Yukiteru isn't useless and Yuno is until she kills 12**__**th**__**. Then that bitch kills Akise who was one of the few people who didn't need to die because of the game! TT^TT Arrrrggggg! \(TT0TT)/ Review if you wish ;)**_


	4. Close call

**A/N: **_And now shit gets big! I'm really getting into this fanfic! Probably because at the end Akise and Yuki never got together which just, it was too much for my little heart._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Mirai Nikki… image it if I did. (0v0)_

…

**Last time:  
**"I'll protect you. Yuki~"  
That girl was Gasai Yuno.  
"Hahaha! First you are dead!"  
A cage and inside it were two dead corpses.  
"You brat! What the hell have you done?" I hear ninth shout through a microphone or something along that line.  
"Akkkkiiiiiissssssseeeeee-!"

**Close call**

…

**Yukiteru (Yuki) POV**

I snap round to see Yuno run towards the white haired boy with a piece of broken glass in her hand and a scary look on her face that says 'fuck with me and you're dead'!

**"Akise run out of the way!"** I scream!

_KKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! _

_**Akise no!**_I squeeze my eyes shut so I wouldn't see the gory sight that was about to happen in front of me.

_Akise-kun.  
So you have killed everyone.  
Akise-kun, I also have to kill you.  
I'm kind of sorry for being too soft on Gasai-san.  
Really?_

"**Kyyyaaahhhh!"**

I snap my eyes open to see Yuno on the floor and Akise holding her right arm up and standing on her head so it was planted on the ground. How did he..!?

"Akise-kun? How did you manage to stop Yuno?" I can't help but ask. He smiles but keeps his attention on the girl he had pinned "I want to be a world famous detective when I'm older and if I am, a suspect is bond to attack me so I learned how to defend myself. Weapon or otherwise." I smile Akise-kun is the type to plan ahead, now its stop him from losing that head of which he is planning.

"Weapons or otherwise, eh!? Let's put that to the test! Kill 2nd then we can test out how much you can defend yourself!" Shouts ninth who has an irritated expression on her face. Akise looks down at Yuno then up at me, who can't help but gasp. Does he plan kill Yuno? He can't, can he!? Akise stares at the fighting teenage girl. Will he kill her!? I can't let him do that! I need to tell him to stop or _something! _I need to be useful for a change.

"Aki-"  
"I don't kill sorry ninth. Her punishment will be in a prison cell not execution." Akise says sternly then turns and gives me a wink.  
"Hah! Boy if you let that girl go she'd kill you in seconds! Kill her and let it be over with! For your little _boyfriend_ over there it would be the best thing to do!" Shouts 9th.  
"Sorry but there must be another way. I do not kill."  
"Idiot! This world is cruel! There is no other way, kill or be killed that how this world works! How it always has and always will! You don't understand, living in your cozy homes. Learn that life **isn't **some fairytale!" Shouts 9th with an unreadable expression on her face. The terrorist presses a button and a class explodes. School kids shrieks and screams fill the air and a painful feeling forms in my stomach like a rock. Why is this happening!?

**Akise's POV**

If I let go of Gasai-san then she'll kill me on her small rampages but if I wait then Yukiteru-kun will be in danger. There must be a way. What am I missing? What have I not thought of yet? I can't keep 9th talking forever. Yukiteru-kun what does your diary say? If only I could check it and see the information it gives. "I'd _check _that your facts were accurate before stating them. I may live in a stable country but that doesn't mean my life is cozy. I will also never have the luxury of _your diary." _I glance at Yukiteru-kun who I pray got my message. I inner smirk when he flicks up his phone and mouths 5 minutes so the police will be at the school in 5. I just need to keep 9th 'distracted' until then and I don't think a sob story would work.

"So 9th for what reason did you attack the school and not Yukiteru's home?" I question which causes her to pull a confused frown. She then sighs "where is the **terror **in terrorizing a boys house!?" To prove her point she sets off a bomb in another class and cries of pain escape it. I try to block it out. This chit chat isn't going to last it's obvious she's going to attack but who. Me and 2nd? Yukiteru- no 1st? Or maybe us all? **Oh no!**

I jump off Gasai Yuno and run over to Yukiteru grab his hand and don't stop running.

_KKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZ!_

Me and Yukiteru-kun tumble to the ground as the force of the explosion pushes us away. The bomb had been under me and Gasai the whole time, I'm surprised I never noticed until just then. I must learn to keep my guard up more. If Yukiteru-kun had of died because of **my** foolishness **I wouldn't forgive myself**, even in the afterlife. I feel warmth under my body and when I look down I see a flustered Yukiteru-kun. _How adorable_.

I stand up and offer him my hand while asking "are you ok?" He takes my hand and nods as his answer which causes me to chuckle. He looks away his face turning the color of red that I've only seen on a tomato. I take a metal photo of this cute boy in my head while flicking hair from my face. "H-how did you _know_?" The cute, flustered boy stutters, which causes me to smile. "9th was talking too much. If she thought we'd survive she wouldn't give us that lecture or answer my question. Most likely that bomb takes a certain time to go off and she was trying to stall us until then. She was getting too cocky, she even let you check your diary as the future was not set or changed yet."

Yukiteru-kun scans ahead. I assume he is looking for Gasai-san. Did she survive? I look at the area where me and her had been standing. No blood or bones she's-  
I feel a sharp pain run up from my neck. I feel the side where the pain was generating from. That's when I feel a warm liquid ease through my fingers. I look up round and see Gasai with the glass in her hand again. She looks at me with a blood lust look.

I quickly glance at a frightened Yukiteru-kun and then turn my attention back onto Gasai Yuno. This girl is becoming bothersome. I jerk at the pain that runs through my neck. It's the most pain I have experienced in a long time. It reminds me of my childhood. I don't like being reminded of then. "I'll rip your head back off bastard. This time you won't violate my Yuki before your beheading." '_This time'_ what does she mean? _'Violate my Yuki' _what does she believe I did? She strikes me again and I kick her leg causing her to slip but she uses her hand to push her small body back up. She slashes at my neck, missing every time. Why my neck? Why does she believe that my head has come off before? Maybe it has something to do with what that woman said the other night. Has this been lived out before and last time…

"_Don't move, don't move, don't move!" Yukiteru shakes his gun around as I move forward my life no longer mattered as long as I could get Yukiteru to understand. "Listen to me Yukiteru-kun!" I shout my voice coming out stronger than intended. I put my hands on the shaking boys shoulders as I do I feel his gun press off my shirt. "She plans on killing you too!" The brown haired boy gasps in fear and confusion. I'm sorry Yukiteru-kun but I must tell you, don't trust Gasai-san. "A dead man can't bring anyone back." His wide eyes shake in fear, his gaze focused on me "And I know why she concealed that from you. She wanted you continue winning in this game," Yukiteru-kun's gun shaking all around. I hear Gasai-san from a distance I have to convince him fast. "Just so that she can be the final winner!" Yukiteru-kun closes his eyes and pulls his gun. Is this the end? If I did at his hand I'd be happy._

I grab Gasai Yuno's hand and kick her in the stomach. She falls back to the ground and the glass slides out her hand. What was that? A memory; a false memory? Perhaps, a dream at one point? Gasai-san jumps up grabs the glass and slashes at my neck again. I dodge them and pull her hand and throw her towards 9th. I can't deal with Gasai-san without hurting her and protect Yukiteru-kun at the same time.

**KA-BOOM!**

Huh!? I look at towards the explosion which was unbelievably close. "Akise Aru! If you can't kill 2nd then I won't linger! I _will _become god!" I look over at Yukiteru who is gawping. He then shuts his mouth then speaks "Y-Y-Yuno is dead…?" That's when we hear it. A police car pull up, I quickly turn towards it to see a detective come out then turn my attention to 9th and narrow my eyes. What is wrong with 9th's expression!? Does she know this detective? My question answers itself as she screams "you!" and then hears a crash and jumps on a motorbike. "I won't fall for your bullshit! This time my eye will not be harmed!" With that she was gone. I turn to the detective; I don't feel like we can trust him.

_KKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZ!  
KKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

That diary has been changing a lot lately. Who's changing the future so much!?

**Unknown (3****rd**** person not 1****st****)**

The figure lay's on the roof looking at the stars. She had a busy day today and was out of breath. "What a pain, but I keep my promises. Once I'm done I can move on". She flicks her phone up and checks its context. Yes, she had changed the future many times today. The strange thing that had struck the young woman is that they remembered their past life. That had been a first. Amano Yukiteru, have a good life this time round and thank you thought the woman. She stands up, her job is not done she has to now meet herself. She must dispose of herself. She must help Yukiteru become god once again and she must make him have happiness that he brought her.

"_A god's life is one full of loneliness and pain. I will help you but in return if you ever meet me again, please stop me from killing my friends. Please rewrite the future let me live a happy life. I want friends and family, something I never thought I could have. "_

_The god turns and points at himself who is smiling with a winter haired boy._

"_His name is Akise Aru. He vowed to protect me and do you know what happened? He warned me and I didn't listen. Yuno sliced his head from his body and I did nothing to stop her. He wrote a message on his phone to me and I ignored it. Now, Yuno and Akise are both dead in my world."_

_He points at his other friends._

"_Do you want to know what happened to them? I shot them, with my own two hands. I killed my first friends. My best friends and right till the end they tried to warn me. I can never turn time back. I did that, I killed them but in this world I haven't. I will kill me and Yuno before that happens and you will take my place as god. Both me and Yuno can be together with my friends in the afterlife."_

_She watches as the god walks over to his other self and hugs the boy. Both cry as they sink to the ground then the god sticks a knife in his back. He then stands up (wiping his tears) and checks his phone. For what seems like minutes later a pinkett walks to the boy smiling and waving. _

"_Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Why are y-"_

_The god slashes her neck and the life drains from her face. "Yuki?" He looks at her tears cover his face and the he slashes his own neck "I'm just coming Yuno, wait on me!"_

_She walks back. 'That brat… had changed and I'm not sure it's for the best. Poor kid… he reminds me of someone. Meh! Doesn't matter, I'll become god now!' Then she leaves without a trace._

The female leaps over gaps on roofs until she reaches her target. Herself. Her other self swiftly turns and glares at her "is this some sorta' trick!?"  
"Nope! You can't become god. Not like you could have changed anything. God can't control human will so no matter how better you want to make the world you _can't._ Now, you'll need to die we owe someone it."

**Yukiteru (Yuki) POV**

How did this end up happening!?  
I roll onto my side so that I'm facing the wall and as I do I feel my backside hit his.  
Yes, Akise Aru and I are sharing a bed. Why, may you ask? Akise said I wouldn't be safe on my own with this game and seeming a player is on the loose who knows my identity. I declined at first but he wouldn't take no as an answer. I twist and turn repeatedly. I don't want Akise to think I'm weird so I'm trying to keep my distance on this bed so we are not touching. Keyword in this will be _trying _and so far failing as we are sharing a small single bed. Akise's room was a surprise. It is a light blue with a shelf full of (strange) books on it. In the corner of his room is a desk with an old model of laptop which you can tell runs slowly.

I twist again. Today has been a long day. 2nd, Yuno is dead. It's horrible, really. She was sweet and nice but was a bit… I dunno, strong minded..? This is a survival game but I feel horrible, I was useless yet again. Yuno's dead but her body was burned; it even burned the bones away. No trace of her… at all! The detective is also a diary owner but he says he wants us to unite not to fight. He's a nice man, I think we can trust him but Akise says to be cautious of him. He is 4th.

I turn yet again.  
**ARRRGGGGGG!  
This is too awkward! I can't even sleep! **

I sigh and stare at Akise's ceiling when I feel two arms wrap round my chest. Huh!? I look to my side and see Akise with a peaceful look on his face. He's sleeping. Small puffs of air escape his lips every few seconds and his cheeks puff when it does. I feel butterflies go riot in my stomach, the reason not completely clear to me. I close my eyes feeling much more comfortable by the other boy's warmth.

Yes, I'm sure I can trust Akise. He looks to defenceless right now for me not to. "Yu- nhmm" mumbles Akise in his sleep. Yu-? Who is he dreaming about? Oh, I'm being nosy, wait Yu-!? Oh my god! He liked Yuno all this time!? Poor guy... for some reason I hug him back and then drift into my deep slumber.

…

"**Y..ki..ru..n"  
"Yu..teru..un..ke..p"  
**"Mmmnnn what mom, give me a minute..!"  
**"Yukiteru-kun wake up."  
**"Hnnn mom you sound weird. Are you sick or something…"  
**"Try opening your eyes Yukiteru-kun."**

I do as I'm told and open my eyes, but I am not greeted by my mom in a 'nyah cat' apron. I'm greeted by a chuckling boy who is stuck in my arms.  
I blink a few times then my face goes crimson. I remove my arms from around his waist and slide away. "**Akise-kun!?** Err...! I-I'm so s-s-sorry" I squeak while sliding away from him which causes me to hit my head off his wall. The memories from last night sink in as Akise just chuckles while motioning his hand which means its fine. I blush even more, I called Akise 'mom' how embarrassing!

I sink down a little, I would mess things up. "He must think I'm _really_ strange now, my first friend too; even if he's a little odd." Akise smirks at me and I blink a few times. "I do** not** find you strange Yukiteru-kun and for what reason do you find me odd?" Wait!? Did… _he read my mind!?_ Or did I say that out_ loud_, oh great! I shake my head "n-no, I don't find you odd, f-forget it!" His eyes show his interest growing but his other features stay calm. "No, Yukiteru" he eases in closer "_please tell_". My eyes widen and his stay locked on them. I don't know what to say to him. Why do weird things only happen to me! I miss being alone in my room! No, that's a lie I know I don't. I hated being alone!

"So? Y~u~k~i~t~e~r~u… k~u~n?" I shiver at the husky (slightly attractive way, wait I'm a boy I can't say attractive!) way he said my name. "Erm…** err**… I… d-d-dunno" I gasp out feeling extremely awkward. He eases slightly closer so his face is an inch away from mine and I can feel his breath on my face. "Are you _sure_? I'm sure you wouldn't make that accusation without reason." I look around the room feeling extremely uncomfortable and my insides are all fluttery which makes me feel slightly dizzy.

Akise sighs "**never mind**, we must head out for school unless you want to be late." I smile and nod "yeah!" Akise stands up and grabs some clothes and says "we are both of same gender so do you mind us both getting changed in here?" I look down at the floor "I g-guess." Akise sighs "don't worry I will face the opposite way so you can have your privacy." I grab my clothes "thanks". He turns away and takes his top off and I immediately turn to face the wall blushing. Akise then speaks "no problem, I am also expecting an answer later, Yukiteru-kun." Huh!?

After we are changed Akise grabs our bags and rushes out the room. I follow him down the stair, two steps at a time. He rushes into his kitchen which has two adults in it with grim expressions on their faces. They both resemble Akise, I guess they must be his parents. The father pulls a grim smile and Akise flinches. Wait, 'Akise finches' that's strange, he didn't even flinch when Yuno tried to kill him. "So, Aru who is your little friend over there?" Asks Akise's mother, who had Akise's blood red eyes. Akise turns and smiles "Amano Yukiteru. He's a friend from school, I sit next to him." She nods and looks at me "treat my boy well." I bow "y-yes, I w-will! It's nice to meet you!" Akise's father stares at me then smirks "yes it is. Akise you should bring him to our next father son bonding. It would be nice to have his presents there." Akise grabs two pieces of toast and grabs my arm and leads us out the door. "_No_." He shuts the door and begins to walk. What the!?

Akise is walking pretty fast and I am basically jogging to keep up. "Err… Akise-kun!" He turns to face me and smirks "yes, Yukiteru-kun?" I tilt my head to the ground "I don't think we have school today. The school building was…" He straightens up "oh **yeah**, I'm sorry. It must have… slipped my mi-" his voice drifted off at the end. What is wrong is he thinking about Yuno or something? He was saying her name in his sleep…

"So Yukiteru-kun what do you want to do?" I turn my attention back onto the snowy haired boy. "Err, I don't know. We could drop our bags off at my house. If you want then, I don't know." Akise smiles "sure. Let's head there then." We begin to walk in the direction of my house and when we reached it I unlocked the door and walked in. Akise looks around, practically absorbing the surroundings. I guess he didn't have a good enough look last time.

**Akise's POV**

So this is Yukiteru's home. It's different from mine and Yuno's. It has an empty, forgotten feel. Last time I was here I barely noticed this feel. I stroll into the living room taking in everything around. I then spot a picture on the living room's fireplace framed in an oak frame. I walk over to it and see three people. A man and a woman and in-between them is a young boy swinging from their arms. They all look so happy, yet this house has such a sad, lonely feeling. "Yukiteru-kun is this you?" I ask pointing to the brown haired boy in the middle with a large grin on his face. Yukiteru replies "yeah, that's from when I was small. The two adults are mom and dad."

I look at the picture again inhaling the image like I'm out of breath. The two adults are laughing at the young boy. The woman has light brown hair to her waste and hazel eyes. The man has brown hair to his shoulders and blue eyes. Yukiteru eyes are shut and he has muck plastered all over his face. The background is a sun set, full of beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red. They look like a true family.

"_Dad!? Dad are you..?"_

_**No!**_ I cannot think of a trivial thing like that now! I turn to see Yukiteru staring at me; I smirk at his cute expression. "Akise-kun, are you ok? You look pale." I nod "yeah, just wondering where your mother and father are?" Yukiteru's expression changes from worry to a lonely emptiness which makes me feel terrible for bringing it up. "My mom and dad divorced so my dad stays elsewhere and my mom is always working. I told you this information last time, are you sure you are ok?" I walk over to him a touch his cheek. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just have a sore head. Things will brighten up one day for you and your family, you know." I move my hand slightly, his smooth cheek turning slightly red. Why is this boy _so _cute? He smiles tears in his eyes "yeah, **thanks Akise**."

We stand in silence for a second then Yukiteru asks "do you want a cup of tea? If you want you can go up to my room and I'll make it and bring it up." I nod and walk up to his room. I will take this opportunity to find out more about Yukiteru. I look around his room, which was full of dart boards. I knew he liked darts but I never expected he'd have so many. I take a deep breath inhaling the lovely smell of Yukiteru. It's a sweet smell, like candy. I open his cupboard; it was just full of the cloths he'd normally wear. There is nothing in it of interest. I move to his bed where I notice that there is a drawer under it. I crouch on my knees and open it.

I can't help but raise an eyebrow at its contents. It was pact full of porn magazines; I had never thought such things held Yukiteru's interest. I take one out and flick through it, nothing sexual in it, just women in underwear and bikinis. I then dig to the bottom of them and that's where I find the hard-core stuff. I flick threw it. It is full of women holding there vaginas open or sucking on a man's penis. I would have never guessed Yukiteru read this kind of thing. Not that it changes my option of him, it intrigues me.

"_A… Motive? My… __**My love for Yukiteru is genuine!**__" I scream at the god as my body is painfully being ripped apart. It doesn't matter if it hurts, I need to live. I need to keep Yukiteru-kun safe. I need to keep my love alive.  
"That is fake" says the large god. Is this it? All I have worked for being taken away. Being told my whole life was a lie. I went through so much. I wanted to be a detective because of the painful moments I had been through. I wanted to help people. I wanted to save my beloved and this is it. It cannot be the end. I need to survive. Even if it's just to die for Yukiteru! I won't let this be the end! I can't let this be the end. Yet my body won't stop ripping apart! Yet, I am not afraid. Death has never been a fear of mine. I had been so close to death many times. I had wished for it many times but now, now I do not want death. I want life for my beloved Yukiteru-kun! The rest of my body disappears only my hand remains. My hand and an unbearable pain, physically and mentally. It can't be over!  
"Akise Aru!" Shouts the little demon.  
"It appears he does not have a will of his own." Say Deus. _

I fall at the flash of memory. **What **are these false illusions!?  
"A-a-a-akise-kun! Why have you g-got them out!?" I turn to the voice who just spoke. "Yukiteru-kun?"

"_My love for Yukiteru is genuine!"  
"That is fake."_

My love for Yukiteru…? Why am I thinking of that?  
"Akise-kun! Why have you got _**these**__ out!?_" Huh!? Oh, he is referring to the porn magazines. "I just saw them so I took some out." Yukiteru's face goes tomato red "b-but they were hidden!" I just shrug then lie "you kept your drawer open Yukiteru-kun. May I ask? Are you into these?" His eyes widen and he fiddles with his hand. Actions speak words. "N-not really, my 18 year old cousin was over one time and left them here. The ones at the bottom are really horrible so I don't read them b-but I sometimes read the ones at the top with the bikinis. T-that's all!" I smirk and flick through yet another one. Yukiteru flops down next to me and passes me a cup of tea. "Akise are you into them?" I turn to him and smile "no, I prefer personality over looks, so no matter what they look like they don't turn me on. They are not cute enough if they don't have a great personality." The cute brunette takes a sip out of his cup "makes sense."

"_Wait! Is this future diary something that you willed too!?" I shove a phone in front of me to show the large god, Deus. Look Deus I survived. __**Ahahaha**__! My love is truly genuine! I really love Yukiteru-kun! It is __**my**__ will! My will caused my love for the cute boy! I can save this boy! I will save this boy!  
"Hmm!? A future diary that observes the other owners?" Say the puzzled god. Yes, my will. My love for Yukiteru, has won against god! I have won!  
"8__th__ made my diary into the apprentice diary. An observer is made only to observe but I will be different from now on. I will change the future by my own will. Even if you have controlled all my actions up to now, I will determine what happens next! __**I'm going to save Yukiteru-kun." **__I shout fully serous, ignoring the physical pain my body is in. The scenery changes from the usual purple to a starry night. Yukiteru-kun would have loved this he loves the stars. __**  
**__"Heh, heh, heh! So this is the difference from someone being destroyed and one who is living the moment. Very well I will recognise your will. You may go" I close the blue flip up phone and pull it close to me "and change the future" says Deus as his chin cracks off._

"**Akise! Akise!**" I look up at Yukiteru.  
What happened? Why is Yukiteru above me? Where is Deus? Deus. "_Hmmm_, Yukiteru-kun?"  
"Thank god you are ok!" Yukiteru panics. "Yeah, I'm fine." I then sit up slowly and he moves to the side slightly.

**Bzz Bzz!**

Yukiteru slides up his phone. "It's from 4th, he said that he wants us to meet him. At the amusement park?"  
I smirk "well lets go then."

…

**That's this chapter done, now guys I know my grammar is bad but really I'm trying so yeah. **** Thank you everyone who reading and the people who reviewed, yes I will try to finish this fanfic so don't fear heehee. Pfft, the ending to Mirai Nikki really is depressing isn't it? It's a good ending because you would never have guessed but woah it's **_**really**_** sad. The clogs for my story are turning and I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. This couple is wayyyy underloved I would love more people to write YukixAkise! Come on people you know you wanna write one. Go ahead *nudge nudge***


	5. Akward date

**A/N: **Hiya, guys! I have been watching Evangelion lately, great show I really recommend it to you all. It has a Akise like character, a depressed boy that some people may be able to relate to like I can plus a cute straight couple and a cute gay and lesbian couple. Anyway time for Akise and Yukiteru's date, sort thing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mirai Nikki. I mean I do, yes animevampire21 owns it all I made future diarys. Nah, If only. **I don't own any of it support original!**

**Last time:  
**He looks at her tears cover his face and the he slashes his own neck "I'm just coming Yuno, wait on me!"  
My love for Yukiteru…?  
I close my eyes feeling much more comfortable by the other boy's warmth.  
Her other self swiftly turns and glares at her "is this some sorta' trick!?"  
Yukiteru slides up his phone. "It's from 4th, he said that he wants us to meet him. At the amusement park?"  
I smirk "well lets go then."

**...**

**Akward Date**

…

**Yukiteru's Pov.**

We're basically bait for the other diary owners but why would they be here!? I glance at Akise who doesn't seem to mind- no, he seems happy about it! He turns with a smirk "so Yukiteru-kun, what do you feel like going on first?" I look around, rides from left to right. I close my eyes and point in a random direction "that one!" I look at the ride I just chose and my jaw drops to the ground. It's a large rollercoaster with loop to loops and large drops. I hear Akise chuckle at my choice "are you sure?" I look at the ground, no. I then face the ride "I can go on it!"

We both wait in the line for what seems like hours. I felt Akise's red eyes on me every second. It was like he was a predator and I am his prey, yet it was a more friendly look as well. A strange, unexplainable look which feels different? I feel nervous and uncomfortable but at the same time safe and 'together'. We get to the start of the line and I take in a large gulp. Maybe this was a bad idea- no it was a **terrible **idea! Akise grabs my hand and gives it a friendly squeeze "ready?"

We both get in the first cart of the chain of carts. Metal bars fall from above us and lock us in place. I suddenly tense up, now it's too late to come off. That's when I feel a nice lukewarm hand stroke mine. "Don't worry Yukiteru-kun. Statistics say you are in more danger in your home than on one of these rides, you will be ok." I smile at his reassuring words. He's right it's just a ride.

The ride shots up into the air and I scream with all the others in the ride. That's when I realise Akise is just chuckling, he wasn't even the slightest bit scared!? We then go over a loop I scream holding on tightly to the handle bars that strap us into the rollercoaster. Akise is still just laughing.

We come off the rollercoaster, feeling slightly sick. Akise smiles moving his hand through his hair "Yukiteru-kun are you ok? Did you have fun?" I grin nodding. His smile gets ever so slightly wider "good". Maybe Akise didn't enjoy it? I smile and ask "what does Akise-kun want to go on?" He looks at me with a puzzled expression "I don't mind, what you want I guess." I pout "I want to go on what Akise wants to go on!" He chuckles "hmm, what about the horror house so I can see your cute expression when you are scared~" I blush "w-w-w-what are you talking about!? Y-yeah horror… house i-it is!" Akise just smirks.

We stand outside the horror house. Oh no, I don't wanna go in! I glance at Akise and smile. He's here so I guess its ok. I walk in to the scary looking building. Akise at my side. Geeze, why does he have to be so- so weird! He knows I'm scared yet he likes that? He is truly a mystery.

_What is Akise talking about! Yuno's not Yuno? How can that be? It doesn't matter no more. I love Yuno and I must become god and set everything right. Just because Akise thinks that Yuno is the third corpse doesn't mean he is correct. I feel Yuno at my arm and Akise's stare. "Get away from her Yukiteru-kun! She's an imposter!" No! Yuno's, Yuno. I'm sorry Akise but I don't believe that Yuno would betray me. She's crazy, true but not an enemy. She's not like that!_

A zombie like object jumps out at us. I jump up and clutch onto Akise and then turn red once I realise what I had done. "Sorry!" I apologise as he chuckles waving his hand to say 'it's alright'. We walk further into the horror house which shrieks and screams.

"_Yuno is Yuno!" I shout at Akise who looks hurt. I turn and enter the car we had just used.  
I look back and see Akise with his hand out like he wanted to stop me. He looks like he is going to break down crying. I turn to see a very pleased Yuno. Have I made the right decision?_

I grab my head as a vampire jumps out. What am I thinking about!? Gasai Yuno is dead and she couldn't drive even if she was! I turn to Akise "I d-don't like it in here." He wraps his hand around my waist and whispers in my ear in a husky voice "don't worry I'm here. I will always be here for you. By your side, trust me". I smile Akise really is nice. Why would I have picked Yuno over him. We walk out the house together. He's smirking and I'm smiling with tears in the corners of my eyes.

**Unknown (3****rd**** tense)**

The woman lay there. That was the most horrible experience she has ever been through and she had been through a lot! It felt sick and wrong to have killed herself. Not to mention how hard it had been to kill herself. She put up a good fight. Now it is time to kill some more diary owners. The first one on her list has to be 4th. He interferes with her too much. The woman flicks up her phone and stares at the new entry. She slides her foot in front of her and jumps from the park bench she had been sat on. "Time to screw with this world some more. The 5th world is great!"

She runs down the park to the police station and flicks her purple hair from her eyes. She grins her teeth showing a dangerous expression. "Show time for the god terrorist! I missed blowing things up! There will be a huge explosion to night at the police station, heh heh!"

**Akise's POV.**

Yukiteru is so cute at this current moment of time. He's smiling with a shy on his features and a blush dusted on his flawless cheeks. Yukiteru is my perfection. The reason I live is to meet this beautiful boy. Thank you god for putting me on Earth so I can spend this moment with him. Am I in love with this boy? No, that isn't the question I should be asking. How far would I go for this boy? Death? Yes, I feel that I would.

"Akise, wanna go onto the fair wheel?" I nod to Yukiteru "yes, I'd love to." Yukiteru bravely takes my hand and leads me to the large wheel like ride at the centre. I smile at the boy's enthusiasm, he's enjoying himself. **I'm glad**. There is no line so we get into a pod straight away. The ride slowly rises into the air. The sunset scenery is beautiful, but not as beautiful as my adorable Yukiteru. 'My adorable Yukiteru' when did he become 'mine'?

_**He didn't and wont, he picks Gasai Yuno.**_

He barely knows Gasai Yuno and she's dead anyway.

_**He doesn't in this world but remember more. Another world. The 2**__**nd**__** world, the 1**__**st**__** world, the 3**__**rd**__** world the 4**__**th**__** world. **_

I don't understand.

"_Yukiteru-kun!"  
"Yukiteru-kun."  
"My beloved Yukiteru-kun"  
"Amano Yukiteru."  
"Must warn… my… beloved Yuki… teru… kun."_

**I don't understand!**

"_She's an imposter!"  
"I don't trust second."  
"Yukiteru-kun, I have to speak to you. Gasai-san this is between me and Yukiteru-kun, you may leave."  
"They are two Yunos in this world!?"  
"Deus! Can a human be brought back to life!?"_

**There is no logic to this!**

_**Logic?  
Aru do you understand what logic is?**_

**Of course I do!**

_**It's a fabrication made up by humans to explain unexplainable things.  
Humans believe that if they can find one rule for something that means there are rules to everything or even worse that the rule applies to anything.  
That is why this earth has so many mysteries which the human mind is unable to explain.**_

Why am I thinking this now!?

_**Thinking this?  
No. Young child you are not thinking this I'm not your sub concise. **_

Then what are you!?

_**Time.  
I am a crack in time.  
Things in this world have been altered so much that a crack in time has been created and I am a result of this.  
I am the true god. Deus is only a servant of me and any other godly figure for that matter.**_

Why are you in my head!?

_**You are one of the main causes of this alter in time.  
You were never supposed to meet Amano first. Aru you and Uryuu created this crack in time.**_

**Who is that!?**

_**You will find out who in due time. **_

**Why are you telling me this!?**

_**No particular reason. To me you and Yukiteru's life are a film and I have grown tired of the same ending again, and again, and again. In the 1**__**st**__** world: double suicide Gasai Yuno fails to takes pills and lives to travel to the 2**__**nd**__** world. 2**__**nd **__**world: forever alone until Amano Yukiteru commits mass murder and suicide in the 4**__**th**__** world. 3**__**rd**__** world Yukiteru dies in a car accident which leads up to now. So Akise Aru, please keep me entertained. Oh and be wary.**_

Of what?

_**Of who.**_

Who is that?

_**It's… ki**_

**Who did you say!?**

_**I sai… Aki.. ki… see**_

What me!?

_**No… ki.. ee**_

Akise! Akise!

I snap my eyes open to see Yukiteru… giving me mouth to mouth! He shoves himself off of me and blushes redder than a tomato. "Akise-kun! I shouted your name lots of times but you didn't get up!" I blink a few times taking in my surroundings. We are in a moving fairest wheel in front of a sun set. I touch my lips. Yukiteru kissed me. He notices where I am touching and he waves his hands around the place. "I-I'm sorry Akise-kun! I thought that… if I… if I did that you'd regain…" I smile and place a finger on his lips. "It's ok, Yukiteru-kun." We stare into each other's eyes. My heart flutters for the first and that's when I decide to take a bold move.

"Yukiteru-kun."  
"Yes, Akise-kun?"  
"May I kiss you?"  
"What, aha?"  
"May I kiss you?"  
"W-what are you talking about!?"

I lean closer. If I don't get his permission will he hate me? Maybe he will because I'm a boy? Does he believe I am joking?  
If I don't kiss him now I may regret it. '_In the 1st world: double suicide Gasai Yuno fails to takes pills and lives to travel to the 2nd world. 2nd world: forever alone until Amano Yukiteru commits mass murder and suicide in the 4th world. 3rd world Yukiteru dies in a car accident which leads up to now'_. I cannot let that happen. I tilt Yukiteru's chin so he has no choice but to look at me. His blue orbs confused which strangely turns me on.

"_This_ is what I am talking about Yukiteru-kun."

I lean in and snatch a beautiful kiss. His lips like silk and his eyes wide. I let my eyes drift shut and fully enjoy Yukiteru's lips. It felt unexplainable. It felt like when you get something you really wanted for eg. A detective journal and then you multiply the joy by infinity, then multiply again by ten and that's only a 10th of the joy in this kiss. People usually say they feel fireworks inside but this kiss was so much more than that, oh, so- so much more. I wish it could never end. I wish we could stay like this forever.

Yet all good things must come to an end. I move away from the boy who had closed his eyes which I cannot help but grin at. That alone is evidence to his likely feelings towards me. He covers his mouth his eyes wobbling and his face red-raw. "A-a-akise-kun!?"  
"Haha, sorry Yukiteru-kun but I'm glad that I did that." I wink at the boy. This moment is so cute, I love this boy.  
"I'm not gay" he mumbles and I chuckle "what a surprise, neither and I. Y~u~k~i~t~e~r~k~u~n~."

…

**Unknown (3****rd**** tense)**

**DIARY ENTRY **

_I found a girl knocked out in an ally. She looked burned so of course, in the name of justice I took her in. She's alive but has not awoken since I took her in. She looks like a diary owner. She looks too young and innocent to hurt me. I bet she is also a good guy!_

**Short chapter because I don't want to ruin that fluff moment at the end because of a load of story. That wasn't originally going to happen but once I started writing it I couldn't stop. There so cute~ 3**

**Review replies!  
Muffinofterror: Don't worry I won't wait 3 years to update, heavens no, I'll wait 6! Lol, kidding thank you so much ****  
Wizardcharmer90: Thanking you, I will try my hardest to finish this fanfic! \(^w^)/  
Breaking-Benjamin-rules: arigato~ I'm glad you liked I'm actually following your story and have commented on it multiple times. It's good to know a writer who is better than me likes my work.  
Guest: Ahaha don't worry I don't bite… most of the time :3 Thank you but in past storys my grammar has been baaaaaddddd people are always complaining about it. Then again I have genarly got bad grammar even when speaking. Ahaha! That's terrible for someone my age whose first language is English. Thank you**

Thanks everyone who is reading and supporting! Be sure to R~E~V~E~I~W ;)


	6. Akise is gay?

**Disclamer: blah blah blah you all know I don't own mirai nikki right…?**

**A/N: All I have to say is watch evangelion 3.33 you can (not) redo and you will never recover from depression… Kawwooorrrrrruuuuuu~**

…

**Last time**

There will be a huge explosion to night at the police station, heh heh!  
I smile at the boy's enthusiasm, he's enjoying himself.  
Deus is only a servant of me and any other godly figure for that matter.  
"May I kiss you?"  
She's alive but has not awoken since I took her in.

…**  
****Is Akise gay!?**

…

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV.**

Akise kissed me.  
That's so unnatural we are both boys!  
I'm not gay! I don't think I'm gay anyway.  
How can I look at him straight again!?  
Do I pretend nothing happened?  
Maybe I've got this all wrong, I mean what could Akise see in a useless loser like me?  
I'm not brave, I'm not cool, I'm not popular, I'm weak, I'm pathetic, I'm always drowning in self-pity.  
So why me and why do I feel like running over to his house and telling him that I feel the same way about him?  
Even if I did like him… I don't think I could tell him, even if he said he felt the same towards me.  
Is that strange?  
To think one thing but say and do another.  
Maybe this is all a trick. A sick joke Akise is playing on me for fun but why, why would he do that?  
Why do I feel so uneasy?  
Why does my stomach turn when I think about him?  
Why can't I stop thinking about him?  
Why do I feel this way!?  
This can't be love, I'm not in love, he's another boy it's weird.  
What would people say?  
What would people think?  
Then again since when have people mattered to me?  
What would people think about him?  
Why did things turn out so… so… so… so… so complicated and muddled up.  
Why have I became so confused?  
It doesn't even matter. He must hate me now, anyway.

_I stumble off the cart. "Yukiteru-kun listen I'm-" I push myself up and turn to him, fear and confusion all over my face. "Stay away, you __**weirdo**__! Y-you __**kissed **__me!" I touch my lips and a tingling sensation dances around them. Akise looks at me regret and anger showing in his red, hazy eyes which meet mine. "Yukiteru-kun I'm sorry I never thought you'd get so upset…" He drifts off. Upset!? __**Upset,**__ I'm __**more**__ than __**upset**__! This weirdo __**kissed**__ me. __**K-i-s-s-e-d**__ me! Boys don't __**kiss **__boys it's… it's not natural! I start running away from the red eyed albino "s-stay away from me!"_

I sigh. I can't believe I called him a 'weirdo'. My only friend and ally and I blew it.

"_Yu…"_

Oh yeah! Akise was saying 'Yuno's' name in his sleep! What that doesn't make any sense…  
Am I his rebound!?  
I feel a huge pain lodge itself into my stomach as that thought passed. Most likely…  
I turn to face my wall. I'm going to sleep I don't want to think about this anymore.

**Tick. Tock.**

…

**Tick. Tock.**

…

**Tick. Tock.**

_**Gasai Yuno, I love Gasai Yuno**_

**Tick. Tock.**

_**The last diary entry I have…**_

**Tick. Tock**

_**Is Yuno dies.**_

**Tick. Tock.**

…

**Tick. Tock.**

_**Akise's dead.**_

**Tick. Tock.**

_**Yuno cut off his head.**_

**Tick. Tock!**

_**Why is it, that this survival game only brings misery?**_

**Tick. Tock!**

**Why… is… that!?**

_Flashes pass my body. Where am I!? Why is this happing to me!?_

_I'm in a forest surrounded by people. Not just any bunch of people, no, this bunch is my friends. In front of us is a dead body. The body is a tanned brunette who I also referred to as friend. Hinata's dead. It looks like teeth marks are covering her body. That's when the boy emerges from behind the trees. "You are going to die tonight" says the snowy haired boy who had just appeared. He turns to me a smirk placed upon his pale white skin which complemented his hair. He touches my face his luck warm hand softly brushing it off the skin of my cheek and as he does so he says "you are trembling, how cute." I fall to the ground and look up at the boy. He looks down smiling with curiosity in his blood red eyes "I'm Aru. Akise Aru your friend, see?" He offers me his hand and I take it. He then pulls me to my feet and smirks "and now we must run". He drags me through the forest and I struggle to keep up why is this boy helping us?_

…

_Fear and pain sweeps through my body. Why am I here? Why did Yuno do this?  
I attempt to move my hand but I know fully well that any attempt is useless. I knew I was a failure at the start this must be Deus's punishment for being so useless and greedy. I have been using Yuno this whole time to defeat my enemies. Yet I never expected this! Not anything close to this! The only vengeance I can do here is not eat. Let's hope I die of hunger. I hope that to be soon because I don't know how much more I can take. Help me! Someone please! _

**Tick. Tock.**

What the hell was that!?  
I cuddle into my pillow with a sick feeling in my gut.  
What was that!?  
**What was that!?  
What's happening!?**

…

**Akise's POV.**

**...**

I lay there on my bed.  
Weak, Pathetic, Violated and naked. I try so hard to protect the one I love when I cannot even protect myself. Yukiteru doesn't want me to love him so I shouldn't bother him with my feelings. I will help him from the shadows and keep the threat far from him because that is the true meaning of love; wanting the other to be happy rather than one's self. Yet I want to hold him, to kiss him some more and to go a little further. It's truly disgusting that I be miner Yukiteru with such filthy thoughts. He was freaked out. His face when we got off the cart, he looked so angry, so hurt.

"**Aru!** Hurry and clean up before your mother gets back."  
I sigh and pull myself up off my bed. This has been happening so much that it has become normal. At one point of time I tried to fight back but now I know that any resistance is pointless. If mother found out about… _this,_ she'd be extremely heart broken. Yukiteru would hate me _**even more**_ if he found out about such a thing.

I turn on the shower and step into it.  
I wonder who could be the other diary owners. Has anything unusual been happening lately?  
None, that jumps straight into my mind.  
Oh, wait hasn't that religious shrine been having some strange happenings? The female leader has been 'predicting' actions of which her followers do. The police officer is also a diary owner and I know we can't trust him. My mother said he was at the door when I was at the amusement park with Yukiteru so he is obviously checking up on us.

I flick my hair out my face. For Yukiteru to live they must die. Am I capable of killing a human being? I'm unsure that I could. I know that Yukiteru couldn't. This puts us in a tricky situation. You can kill them by destroying their phones but it is still murder. How can we take responsibility for such a cruel act? _Can we_ take responsibility for such a sin?

…

**3****rd**** tense (unknown)**

…

The weird man looks at the young girl resting upon the bed. He had to take her to safety in the name of justice. The girl was a diary owner too, her silk pink hair framing her beautiful face as she lets out small gentle puffs of air. The man was changing into his costume; he could not actually see the girl as he was blind. All he could see were faint blurs which were off no use to him. Luckily him his diary provides tells him what he'd see if he could see. He listens to the new diary entry and snaps round to where the girl should be to see no pink blur.

He hears her body move behind him. He turns "seems you are a bad guy, shame." The girl moves the weapon in her hand and with a "foosh~" and a "shackkk" the man's head was sliced off. The man's body squirms before it falls to the floor. A bomb up stair is let off; the man who was 12th is now dead.

"_**Wait on me Yuki~ I'm coming for you."**_

…

**Meanwhile**

…

Flames sweep over the police station. How did a terrorist manage to sneak a bomb in a graded place like this was more than a mystery to all. The god laughs as death screams around her and the fire spreads. She used her powers to block the water sprinklers. 9ths body lay on the ground, he was dead. The fire got to him in seconds. Luckily for him he died a quick death unlike some of the others around her. Unlike what people in her country had. That's when it happens a man grabs her wrist and drags her out of the building with an angry expression. She trips out with confusion written all over her face.

"Minene!?" asks the male who had dragged her out of the burning building. She looks at him slightly startled and confused. "Yeah, do I _know_ you?"  
The man frowns and slaps her "what do you think you are doing!? You told me you'd stop terrorism!" Minene places her hand on the cheek which has now turned red. She was shocked at the fact that he had done that. She then realises who this man is Nishijima! So her other self, had already met and had a relationship with this man. Minene closes her eyes and the memories from this world's Minene went through her head.

"_Will you marry me?" Minene blinks rapidly and then takes a breath in "no." Nishijima practically falls to the ground out of devastation at the blunt, heartless answer. He the looks at her noticing her face is red. He grabs her waist and she falls towards him. "What the hell, do you think you are doing!? I said no! Hey! I said no, dumbass!" He doesn't reply just stares at her with a grin placed on his face. His eyes bright invading Minene's mind and this just pissed her off. "I said get…" She attempts to loosen his grip but fails miserably and he then chuckles. "Why do you lie about such a thing when your face and eyes tell me otherwise? Are you afraid that it won't work? Do you perhaps believe you are unsuitable to be loved? If you do think that" he pulls he into a gentle hug, her face planting itself onto his chest "it's not true." His husky voice in her ear was causing her to blush._

_He genially moves her in front of him and leans in for a kiss. She lets him kiss him. "So will you become my bride?" Minene looks around her nervously and then nods her face red and her voice to squeaky to let him hear. He smiles "that also means no more terrorism." She nod "ok… it will be tough but I'll try." His face lights up and he kisses her again then places on her ring. "Thank you. I love you."_

Minene snaps her eyes open "I **married **you!? In the other world I hadn't even met you- well no, there was that time… but that doesn't matter! Let me break the new to ya, I am not 'that' Minene though me and her are one of the same. She is like my reincarnation… basically." Nishijima tilts his head to the side with confusion. Minene sighs "I killed your bride. I am the soul before it moved on, but now I have her memories because I witnessed her death- no because I witnessed my death, the soul entered my body instead of the empty shell waiting in the next universe." Nishijima just seemed more confused. Minene's patience was wearing thin "have you never heard of the parallel world theory!? If a person dies they repeat their life again but there is a slight difference which sometimes can affect everything. Changes like what food you like or maybe a large change like gender but usually that only happens after a large cycle. Each cycle are very alike and slowly change like a game of Chinese whispers. You also get the butterfly theory for example; I'm here so I change everything destroying order in these links. I'm like the child who ruins the game and whispers something completely different to the next child." Nishijima nods not completely understanding it but agreeing anyway. Minene puts her hand on her chin "when you remember things from your previous life it is called dajavu but for some reason people in the world, or the survival game at least, are remembering whole events of the past worlds. This is unusual, very strange." Nishijima puts his finger to his mouth "so basically you killed my wife but **are **my wife because your souls just connected?" Minene slumps "yes- no- well kind of. It's a little more complex, too hard to explain, too hard to understand if human." The man looks at her "you are human." She chuckles at him because of his tone of his voice "no, I won the survival game. I'm a god, how else do you think I got here?" Fire blazes as if on cue behind the god the man was married to covering her in a devilish orange glow. At this very moment on could say she looked more like satin than god.

…

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV.**

…

I grumble as my alarm clock goes off. I kick my covers off my body as I do the cold air nips at my skin. At least I won't fall back asleep. I hardly had any sleep last night. Too many thoughts of Akise rushed through my head and it kept me up. Not to mention that strange experience when those fake flashbacks happened but it wasn't like a dream. No, it felt real, too real to be fake. A shiver runs down at the thought "is this Deus doing?"  
"No it is not of my doing." The large gods voice echoes in the room as it changes into a large purple hall. I look up at the equally confused god and the fact that he is _just as confused!_ God should _**never **_be confused! I gulp "whose doing is it then? Am I just being delusional?" The god looks down "this game may have just gotten more interesting. No, that has happened to you in a _previous _dimension as to why you are seeing this now, no correction, why you are seeing this at all is the question." I rapidly blink while trying to get my mind through it all. A previous dimension, the game… has gotten more interesting? Deus, god himself is confused!? "How can you be confused you are god!?" I shout puzzled to the large god who looks down at me. His mouth moves in to a sinister grin "become god and you will see" and with that I am back in my bedroom.

**What the hell is going on!?**

…

…

…**..**

**Tbc**

**So, yeah I had some for inspiration on this chapter. Action is really my best…genre as you can tell but hey I tried. I also tried to explain some things as for the last chapter someone asked is the voice talking to Akise in the last chapter male or female. In my mind because Akise assumes it's self concence it's his voice but seeming it will not be given a figure or form you can imagine it to be anything you want. Sorry to have disappointed some fan girls there were no scenes today, I know you all want the hot under the collar scenes well tough ahaha you have to wait until the plot gets to that… **_**if it ever does ahahaha! **_**I'm evil~ any way hope you enjoyed and rememberrr annnnddd… *Minene shoves Animevampire21 out of the road*  
Minene: "Review the god dam thing!"**


	7. The temple of rape

**Disclaimer: I disclaim mirai nikki.**

**A/N: hi guys! This week has been awesome! Heehee! 3 I'd like to say thanks to those following and reviewing and that I love you all! *huggggssss~* **

**[Warning this chapter will have some sensitive issues (rape) if you are offended by any of it I apologise in advance. If any of this happens to any of you guys at home I'd recommend you to phone the police or a helpline]**

**Yeah you've guessed it, Tsubaki-chan! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Last time**

_Flashes pass my body. Where am I!? Why is this happening to me!?  
The only vengeance I can do here is not eat.  
Weak, Pathetic, Violated and naked.  
"Wait on me Yuki~ I'm coming for you."  
"no, I won the survival game. I'm a god, how else do you think I got here?"  
What the hell is going on!?_

**...**

**The temple of rape**

**...**

**Akise's POV.**

I stand in front of a beautiful temple. "So this is where the religious group belonging to the 'Onkata relgion' is located. May I say they have such an exquisite shrine built here" I said aloud to myself with my hand under my chin. I take a step in the gate and I'm suddenly shocked by the lack of people, no, lack of people was a understatement. There was no one; the place was completely deserted. I speed up while walking, usually this place is crowded. I've passed it many times and usually people are crowding in here.

I push open the door and to my horror see a bloody corpse. I step over it and rush into a room where I see a light peaking from. I shove the door open to see some old members of the religion curled up in a ball covered in blood rocking back and forth. My eyes widen, **what happened here**!? I glance side to side to see corpses and blood smears everywhere. I look at the member of this religion "what _happened_? Why are they corpses surrounding this room!?" She men look up at me there eyes wide, clearly they were still in shock. One stood up a shadow covering his eyes as a grim smirk took place on his lips. "A pink goddess went on a murderous rampage. She was a beauty for the eyes and her wild eyes... were so... erotic."

Rampaging, pink goddess, wild, erotic(?) eyes.  
I gulp as that describes on person I know and if its her we have bad news. No, it couldn't be she is dead. Yes, Gasai Yuno died leaving no remains. **No remains! **Of course! I should have looked into the fact that _she had_ no remains. Aru how could you be so stupid! Pull it together, this is not slip ups any professional detective would make. It is unbelievable that I never thought of this earlier! I put Yukiteru at stake again!

"Was her name Gasai Yuno? Did she say her name at any point of time?" I ask my tone husky and serous. If this is Gasai Yuno we are in for trouble. The man licks his lips and says "no the beauty did not but she did repeat 'don't worry Yuki I'm coming for you' or something along those lines as she used those fine, fresh arms to swing that axe in her hand. This Yuki person is very, oh so very lucky." _Dammit! _So it was Gasai Yuno and _of course _she was after Yukiteru! Over my **dead body **is **she **touching **my **Yukiteru! Yet, he is _not_ mine. Me and Yukiteru _are not _one, it is a _one-sided _relationship. Though if I could be close to Yukiteru in anyway I'm more than content.

So an axe was the murder weapon. I scan the room yet again. Yes, the markings on the walls and the pattern of blood splatter matches and axe. I stare at one of the dead bodies on the ground and nearly gasp when I recognise it. The small boy next to his parents with toy puppets on his hands. He had once helped me out with a mystery- the mystery of the stolen pocket-money. The small boy was Houjou Reisuke. I have to look away and thats when I hear it, a whimper from a cage like room. I rush to it and open it.

"Are you ok!?" Was the first question to escape my mouth as I see a purple haired female crawling out of a hidden cupboard in the wall. Tears streaming down the young womans face, her darker shade of purple eyes looking into my blood-red ones. She uses her kimono to wipe her face "yes" she says in bairly a whisper. I offer her my hand "why don't you explain to me what happened?" Her eyes widen and she nods "okay..."

…

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV.**

…

_'Become god and you will see'  
_"Become god and you'll see, eh? Deus makes it sound easy. Becoming god means I have to kill people.

_KKKKZZZZZZZ!_

My diary has done that a lot lately. I wish I could turn my phone off, which sadly I can't. The phone never runs out of charge and when you press the off button no matter how long or how many times it stays on. What have the other diary owners been doing all this time!? Or Akise!? Why had it gone off so many times anyway!? According to my diary 4 diary owners are dead.

Dead.

Soon I will be dead aswell.

I'm guessing that the 4 are 2nd, 3rd and 2 that I do not know.

I hope kusuru is ok.

I tuck my legs under my arms. I then clink on the television as I have been on the livingroom in complete silence and it is ripping me apart. The screen turns on and the glow of the light floods the room. On the screen is some english 'bbc' detective show, I'm positive Akise would love this show. I sigh, I wonder if he's watching this show now. Laughing because the mans phone went off while an intense moment was happening by a swimming pool. I flick the channel not trying to understand little of what I watched in that show. Anime, cheesy quiz show, crappy music channel, radio, cooking show, horror movie, crime drama, si-fi, romance, rubbish_, rubbish__**, rubbish. **_I turn the channel back to the detective show.

I lay my head on my lap the sound of a foren language comforting me. Breaking the unbearable silence. The tv glow lighting up the room making me less afraid of being alone. My doors are all locked and I have a metal bar next to the sofa incase anyone rushes in trying to kill me.

_Yuno slowly walks toward me and Tsubaki with an innocent look on her face and an axe in her right hand. She smiles her eyes bright and pink her voice high and cheery "Yuki is so considerate."_

**No! I don't want to remember these!**

_Tsubakis looks at her, her eyes widening at Yuno's words. Then Yuno speaks again her smile wide and eyes bright. The pink from them were basically glowing "so when are you going to give Yuki back to me!?" Tsubaka seems tooken back at Yuno's words and replys "I still need him to deal with the situation. Yuki is very important to me-"_

**I shouldn't remember! I don't want to remember!**

_Yuno's voice goes harsh as she nearly roars "there is no such importance! No matter what you will definitely be killed here." Both I and Tsubaki's eyes go wide at Yuno's outburst. How cruel of her! KKKKKZZZZZZZ!_

**No, no, no, no, no, no!**

I hold my hands above my head, I don't want to remember my time with a dead person! I don't want to hurt! I don't want to see death! I don't want to! **I don't want to!**

**Akise help! I'm sorry! Please come here and comfort me, like a friend would! **

_I turn as I hear the noise of the ground crumbling behind both me and Yuno. As I turn my sight is drawn to Akise whose neck was sliced and covered in blood. He was staggering towards us every movement he made a struggle, yet he looked desperate, like he need to be near. _

**Akise!?**

_"Akise!?" I hear my voice ring in the air like a bell. The albino forces himself to move, pulling himself forwards on broken parts of buildings and spitting out blood as he does so. Gasping for breath his red eyes are intense not leaving my sight._

_"Akise...kun?" I ask again. My words pointless as the boy can not answer because his neck is too damaged to speak. His loud gasps for air making me feel uneasy. He forces himself closer flipping up his phone to type something, a message to me._

_Thats when I see Yuno run past me with a knife in her hand and an expression that could melt ice. My eyes widen as I see her. A rush of panic filling my body, no Yuno don't do it! Please don't hurt anyone else. I have lost all my friends already so please! Please don't hurt anyone else!_

**I don't wanna see!  
No!  
No!  
No!  
I don't want to see anymore! Why did I trust Yuno!? Why, why...?**

_Yuno slides the doors open a candle in her hands. "Sorry, Yuki. The power has been cut off." An innocent smile never leaving her face. I look up at her sheepishly, I don't go to girls houses often. "O-okay" I stutter out not knowing how to act in this situation. She walks towards the table where an apple sat on a plate. She bends down to pick it up her soft pink hair framing her face. "This apple was grown in our yard.I'll go peel it." She says as she slides open the door and exits the room leaving me in alone._

_I sit in the dark feeling confused. Power? An apple? I squirm slightly as I realise I need the toilet. I'll go find the bathroom. I push myself up and exit the room. I follow my phone which would tell me every room I'd go in. I used it to direct me. "Whats this?" I said while shining my phone light on the wall to realise that it was covered in duck tape but why...?_

_I wonder whats in this room? Theres nothing written about it on my future diary. That means... that if I go in it my future will change? I move swiftly towards it and slowly slide the door open, hearing the noise from my future diary as my eyes widen at what was inside._

_What is this!?  
What is this!?  
I look at the three corpses on the floor of a blood covered room. The corpses decaying and the smell horrific. My whole body stays motionless in shock. "Everything was going well" I hear a silent, possessive voice in my right ear. "Why... Why did you open it Yuki?" The voice quivers as the diary change, her diary changes._

_I shove her out of the way and run down the street, not stopping, trying not to look back. I glanced now and then behind me as I ran, my lungs in extreme pain. I whimper out of breath as I close the door and lock it. Then I collaps out of breath in front of it. She's a murderer she'll kill me, I'm dead, __**I'm dead!**_

_"Good night" I hear behind me with a clatter. I look up to see Yuno's pink, dangerous eye looking down at me through my letter box. My eyes widen and I gasp as she repeats "good night, Yuki"._

**Why did I still trust her!?**

_"I'll protect you Yuki."  
"Yuki, tomorrow the world will end."  
"Yuki this is my first time so be gentle."_

**Here first... time?**

_We both look at the bed as Yuno speaks her voice shaky but happy. This is what she's been waiting for after all. I blush "y-yeah mine too." We both walk to the bed and I gently kiss her cherry lips. I wish Akise didn't die. She moans into my lips as I slide my hands down her underwear and remove it. Akise did kiss me, he said he wouldn't give me up. She pulls down my underwear and strokes my hardened member. I moan as she does her eyes grow lustful as she pulls me closer._

_He said he wouldn't give me up but here I am, having sex, losing my virginity to Yuno. I slowly thrust my member into her at first pain showing on her face but that slowly turned into pleasure. Akise and me couldn't have had this kind of relationship anyway. "Ah Yuki!" Yuno pants as I thrust faster harder, her face showing how much pleasure she was having. I wonder what face Akise would have made if he had won against Yuno._

_Pleasure both over takes me and Yuno as we collapse our cum mixing. We were not protected but what did it matter? STD's or pregnancy did not matter if the world ends tomorrow, right? W both lay side by side. Akise, Akise, Akise. I wonder what that message ment... his dying words._

**His... message. His message...**

_Yuno runs toward Akise the dagger in her hand. No Yuno! Please don't do it! "Yuno! Dont kill him!" Is all I manage to scream before she does, blanking out my words completely. Her dull knife slices, no it was too dull to slice, rips Akise's head from his body. It goes flying in the air. Horror takes over my body as Akises beheaded body keeps moving towards me. His head lands on the ground and his hand slowly moves up showing me his text. Blood flows from his neck and as his body collapses I let out a hair rising scream._

_**Akise Aru, my friend. Someone who claimed to have loved me is now dead. He's dead and I can't bring him back! **_

I stand in the pit of realisation. It's a dark empty place which has a horrible echo of wind which does not reach the skin. Akise's dead and I can't bring him back.

"You have me Yuki."

I hear Yuno's voice in the distance, yes I have Yuno. I love Yuno, really I do but... but...

_He firlmly holds my shoulders his red eyes serous and... afraid. He's afraid. At the very moment he could be dead, at my hands. Yet, I am out of bullets and Yuno is below. He may not notice but he is just as afraid as I am. All he has done up to now since we met was for me. He's risked his life, he's pulled some strings and now hes in front of me. Willing to die by my hand because he wants me to believe in him and my dead friends._

_He pulls me closer after shouting something at Yuno. I am too bewildered at his eyes to hear what he said to her or to notice that he is pulling me closer. It is not until our lips clash in a routh kiss that I realise. My eyes widen and a blush explodes over my cheeks. His eyes turn to Yuno. Oh, so he's only provoking her. disappointment sweeps my body at that though but butterflies still flutter in my stomach._

I have Yuno but, but tears stream to my eyes. I love Yuno but that love isn't natural, its forced not real even though I have convinced myself that it is!

"You don't have Yuno, she's dead."

_Yuno stabs herself instead of me! Yuno! Yuno after all this you're going to leave me!? No! I don't want this. "Live on, Yuki." No, no! "I now declare Yukiteru the winner" says Murmur holding up a diamond-shaped orb. No, no, no!_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

_Huh!? I look at towards the explosion which was unbelievably close. "Akise Aru! If you can't kill 2__nd__ then I won't linger! I will become god!" I look over at Yukiteru who is gawking. He then shuts his mouth then speaks "Y-Y-Yuno is dead…?" _

That's right, I am alone I have no one. Someone like me deserves no one.  
Someone like me doesn't deserve happiness.  
"**Someone like me should just rot in hell!" **I scream hands over my head.  
Flames surround me. The flames lick my legs, arms and fingers. I scream in pain as they do.

**"Die, Yukiteru! You are unworthy of this earth! Die, die!"**

I want to die, I should die, the world is better off without me but I...  
**"I'm too scared to die!" **I howl tears streaming from my eyes. I crotch down to protect myself from the flames around me and that's when I see the figures on the other side of the fire.

"Do you think I wasn't afraid to die?" Both figures ask in unison. I look up to see that the figures were Yuno and Akise. Akise had blood streaming from his neck which his head had been stitched on. Though the blood still escapes the wound and runs down his blue shirt. Yuno had a stab wound in her stomach which has also not closed. Her hair is messy and her face pale with tear streeks down it.

"I didn't want you to die!" I shout back replying while swing my arms to hit off my chest, catching the fire as I do so. Tears flow down my face as Akise and Yuno's expressions turn sour. "Yes, that's it! Shove the responsiblity off your shoulders!" Both shout which was slightly out of character but after dying the anger would grow inside you.

"I'm sorry! **I'm sorry!**" The flames grow hotter and closer.

"Sorry? Sorry is just a word Yukiteru-kun." Akise says whilst walking through the fire towards me. Yuno follows him and then bends down to me grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at her. "I was suppose to be living happily with another you but you couldn't have that could you!?" I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! As if to read my thoughts both scream "Sorry is not enough!"

Akise forces me to stand and Yuno laughs.  
"Akise-kun let me cut him up." She says swinging her knife side to side.  
"No, I shall proceed to choke him" Akise replies as tainted smile on his lips.  
Yuno glares at him, well, even when crazy they both hate one anouther.  
Yuno rises the knife to my neck and laughs, Akise laughs aswell. Both laughing in raging flames.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!**

**SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

"Sorry isn't good enough"

...

I jump up covered in cold sweat.  
I look at the tv its glow replaced by the sun shinning through the curtains.  
Its morning, did I fall asleep?  
I push myself up from the laying position I was in on the sofa. What a horrible dream. I shiver as I recall it. Both Yuno and Akise died for my sake in the 2nd world. I'm afraid to recall the 1st or 3rd. I'm afraid to recall anything. I don't ever want to have that dream again.

Oh! I better phone Akise!

_"Stay away, you __**weirdo**__! Y-you __**kissed **__me!"  
"Yukiteru-kun I'm sorry I never thought you'd get so upset…"  
"s-stay away from me!"`_

I hope he doesn't hate me now...  
I'll try phoning him anyway. Please don't hate me, please!

**Ring, ring! Ring, ring! **

Pick up, I need you. I need your comfort! I want your comfort! I'm sorry!

**...**

**Akise's POV.**

**...**

I stare at the purple haired girl, who I now know is a diary owner. Someone I must kill, someone who's life I must end for Yukiteru. I kind of wish Gasai-san had managed to kill her when she had the chance because I don't know if I can. My mouth goes dry, I need to think this through. I scan the room, old men surrounding us left to right there eyes evil and tainted. How can a religion be so tainted with evil. Everyone in this room are full of hate and a horrid look. A look I reconise, a look that slightly scares me.

The purple haired girl; Tsubaki-san was hidden in a store room which camofages into the rest of the room. She said it had even took her a short while to find it. She heard everything but saw nothing. She says a female voice was repeating "I'm coming Yuki~ Yuki I'll save you~ Wait for me Yuki~" There was no more doubt in my mind that this pinkett was Gasai-san.

I hope she has not reached Yukiteru-kun yet. I have to sort out everything here and then I'll return to him. If Gasai-san is there I'll just need to remove her, at least I know at this point in the game she will not harm Yukiteru-kun.

Tsubaki-san looks at me her eye dull and clouded and her other covered by an over grown fringe. "Akise-kun would you like to stay in a room for tonight? You can look for more evidence tomorrow. You seem to know quite a bit about the future diary and you are much or reliable than the police at this stage." No, you just don't think I can uncover your secrets as well like the police could but I shall prove you wrong.

I'm lead to a dark room which is not too large a distance from the crime scene but enough that you could no longer smell dead corpses or the slight smell of burning. I lay on the bed which was place on the ground and then I text my mother. She wont be happy that I'm staying somewhere else with such short notice and dad will probably 'punish' me but it is all worth it for Yukiteru-kun. Yes, it's all worth it for that one boy I love.

I am woken up by the rising sun, not that I had much sleep but I was too excited to sleep in. I quickly changed into the yukata [male kimono basically] that had been left at the outside of my door. I felt uncomfortable in such different clothes but it was better than wearing last nights uniform which I had slept in. I rush to the corpse and inspect everyone of them. First one, blow to the head, weapon axe, id found name is Haruka Tsunami. Second one, slashed in the neck, weapon axe, no id found. Many of the bodies had no id as it is custom to not bring personal belongings into the temple.

This temple has a strange feel to it somethings wrong. That's when I notice that on one of the bodies necks was scraches which looks like someones nails had caused. This was not Gasai-san's doing but then again this could have been caused by anything. I need more evidence if I want to claim that of which is screaming at me from this temple. I then she some scratch marks on the floor in the caged room. There was also a stain on the floor which indicated that someone had sexual intercourse here but never cleaned up. I turn to the room which Tsubaki-san had hidden in. I enter it and take a look around. It was small but not tiny. There was a seat and a box which had been locked up tightly. I look at it, what would they be trying to lock up?

I exit the room and begin searching for a key but sadly find none. I then run to my room and grab a paper clip from my bag, why did I not bring it with me!?  
I exit my bedroom for the night and rush back to the room. I pull the paperclip and make it straight. I then instert the paper clip and then I fatten another paper clip and insert it.  
After a while fiddling with the lock my hard work pays off. I open the box to see sexual items located in it. Lube, whips, ect. Below all the sexual tools I notice pictures. I pull them out mentally preparing myself for what I was about to see.

_It was Tsubaki-san tied up, clearly being raped by the old men in the religion.  
_Her face was cold and in pain. Her lips dry and her eyes dead. Somehow I had knew to expect this. They didn't do a good job at covering it up. I stand up and then I'm suddenly forced backwards.  
**What the...!?**

Two men from the religion had caught me. "Didn't someone tell ya' its not polite to go snopping into other peoples things!?" Spat out one of the men.  
The other laughs furiously at the statement like it was the funnest joke he had heard, it was on the contery, I was suddenly afraid but I did not let it show on my face. To show the enemy fear was showing them a weakness and for Yukiteru-kun I must not show them my weak side.

Tsubaki enters the room clapping with a pipe in her mouth. "Ahaha, well done detective boy! I never suspected that you'd find _that _nevermind open it! Bravo!" Her eyes the go dark aswell as her voice "but sadly you were suppose to bring 1st here."

"I would never lead him here into a deathtrap like this!" I rise my voice but still remain calm. Tsubaki-san takes her pipe out her mouth "well, I guess we can always changer your mind. Right boys?" The men chuckle, they make me sick! I am lowered to the ground and my head is shoved to the floor while my back-end is risen. Anything for Yukiteru-kun, _anything_, _**anything!**_

**Ring, ring!**

**Ring, ring!**

**Ring, ring!**

My eyes widen. Who would be phoning me at this time? It's only 8am.  
Tsubaki-san looks at me and waves her hands to tell the men to stop they moan but do as they are instructed. I pull out my phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I speak into my phone and my heart drops when I hear the voice at the other end.  
"Hello Akise-kun? It's me Yukiteru, I wanted to say I'm sorry I over reacted. Would you mind meeting up with me?" I gulp as my eyes tremble the rest of my features stay still.  
"Oh hey, mom! I'm really busy now is it okay if you phone me later!?" I pray to god that Yukiteru catches on that I really can't give away his identity.  
"Eh!? Akise-kun are you ok? It's Amano Yukiteru not your mom." Oh Yukiteru! Why don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you.  
"Yeah, I know mom I'm okay. I'm just _really busy _now." That's when I feel my phone being yanked out my hand by Tsubaki-san she smirks and says into the phone "he's at Onkata Temple if you feel the need to see him Yukiteru-san." She hangs up my phone. How did she? No, the question is stupid, she obviously heard him when he said his name but it's not on speaker so its surprising anyone who wasn't me heard.

She smirks almost to say she read my mind the she moves her finger side to side "I have a lack of sight so my hearing is better than the average person. Detective boy I really would have though you'd click onto that. My teeth clench together. Yukiteru please stay away. "So this religion, what exactly is it!?" I ask sternly. I want answers, why are they raping people at a religion which is known to be so calm and collective "are you not a messenger from god? I'm sure he would never want such a thing!" She laughs "God? The same god that wants us to kill? The same god I am soon to become? That god!? Ahaha! The same god that took my sight? The same god that then took my parents? The same god that let the men from such a calm and collective as you put it religion!? The men call it a ceremony! They get away with it because it is a part of the -oh- so very important religion!"

I hear the men chuckle in my ear.  
Yes, the pictures were of Tsubaki-san. She wouldn't have wanted this. She just wants to be free.

"Now we shall wait until 1st or Yukiteru-san, Yuki comes and then you may take part in this ceremony. In front of 1st's eyes!" Tsubaki sniggers and the old men hold me in position their hands fiddling around my yukata. I can endure this fate as long as Yukiteru-kun stay home. Don't come here Yukiteru! Please!

**...**

**Yukiteru's (Yuki's) POV.**

**...**

"He's at Onkata Temple if you feel the need to see him Yukiteru-san. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Ontaka Temple!?

_"No! I want my first time to be with Yuki!"_

The temple where Tsubaki-chan wanted to rape Yuno!? That temple!? Oh no Akise must have caught leads onto the diary owners and this has led him to Tsubaki-chan! This is not good!

I grab my brown coat and run outside catching a taxi to Ontaka Temple, sadly it costs tonight's dinner money but I can go without. I sneak in the temple and that's when I see it. Akise held by the chin forced to look up dresses in a yukata his chest showing and the top of his blue boxers visible. The men are tweaking with his nipples and licking his ears, nibbling now and then. Akise looked determined not to make a noise and was successful. Tsubaki watches a slight bit of blood dripping from her noise even though in the last world she didn't have excellent sight.

"Why are you not scared detective boy? Has something like this been done to you before." I watch as Tsubaki's lip turns up slightly when Akise tries to look away but the men hold him still. Tsubaki then looks at her diary and smiles "close the gates! Our guest is here!" The gate close at a man from the religon is behind me. I blink a few times before Akise's voice pulls me out of a trance "run Yukiteru-kun! Quickly!" I swiftly turn. The gates are closed, there is nowhere to go but I still run until the men lose sight of me. I hide under the house, where I can hear the footsteps above.

"1st if you do not wish for your friend Akise to be violated then I'd come up here and sacrifice your own life in place of his!"

I smirk it's just like what happen with Yuno except I look around to realise there is no ball on the ground here. Small changes make a big change, that is the butterfly effect. The small change here was he had met Akise first and now Akise was in place of Yuno. Now things were different and I can't just redo my steps, I don't want to be alone again. I can save mother, I can save father, I can save my friends and Akise!

I crawl looking for anything I can use against them. All I have is darts but even a small twig I could throw to distract them is enough.

"Well 1st, it seems you are more heartless than I assumed. Don't worry I'll explain exactly what we are doing to your friend as we do it!"

I flinch at Tsubaki's voice which is coming from the speakers. I need to hurry! I need to hurry!

"Right now the men are playing around with the found of his body. Men make him moan in the speakers I want Yukiteru-san to hear him being violated."

Hurry! Hurry up!  
I notice a large axe that had already been covered in blood in a bush. At this point of time I don't care where the blood came from I need to save Akise!

"Ahh! Yukiteru... ah... run!"  
"D'aww isn't that sweet 1st? He'd rather you'd escape than himself, how cute."

I can't run Akise! I have to save you! I can't run not yet anyway!  
I slide round the corner and in the room axe at hand. I am horrified at the sight in front of me. Two men were holding Akise's arms up and another two holding his leg. One of the two from his leg had his hand down Akise's boxer shorts as one of the men holding his arm was rubbing his pale chest. I almost scream at the sight then I realise the hidden fear in Akise's eyes. He was scare- no, her was terrified. I scream as I swing the axe catching the men at Akise's legs and then I slice the shoulder of one of the men holding Akise's arm. The others around run in fear and then I quickly turn to the surprised Tsubaki and threw a dart at her paper diary. A tear runs down her cheek "thank you 1st" she says as she swirls into a vortex. She was now dead.

I run over to Akise "Akise are you ok!?"  
He looks at me, fear on his eyes, expressions he tries to hide. Expressions he wants to lock away for only him to know about but I can see through that.  
I grab him into a hug and whisper "don't be scared"  
He hugs me back. I feel the moisture on his eyes, the moisture that he'd never let me see. I was fine with not seeing him cry at least he was willing to show that even he had a weak side.

After a short while of hugging I feel a smirk grow on the albinos face. He pulls out of the hug his eyes slightly red but his usual smirk on his face. He then speaks "it feels like we've switched roles. Its suppose to be me who supports you when you cry." I smile "everyone cries at one point of time". He looks down and then steals a quick peck on the cheek "thank you." My face flushes red and I look away my blue orbs going watery from embarrassment even though I didn't want them which causes Akise to chuckle. He then stands up and sorts his yukata before offering me a hand up. I take it smiling "want to go to mine? You can have a shower and I'll stick you clothes from last night in the wash" I offer and he grins while closing his eyes in response. "Of course I would love to."

With that we grab his things and phone a taxi but not before setting the place alight. We wouldn't want people finding the bodies before I become god.

**...**

**Yuno's POV.**

**...**

I check my diary again.  
Its a lie.  
It has to be a lie!  
Akise Aru violated my Yuki again!  
That bastard he's dead. He's dead! I'm going to kill him! **I'll kill him.**

I walk through mama and papa's hotel.  
I will kill him so wait on me Yuki~

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**Taadaa~! That took me wayyy to long! Sorry for the wait! My little sister was being a computer hog! (0^0) and I was slightly lazy sorry! I'll try and make the next chapter faster! I hope you enjoyed anyway! R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter~!**


	8. The ripple in the waters of thought

**A/N: So academy holidays are over *sighs* I'm so tired from school but don't worry it won't affect my fanfic. Ok it might as in updating if any exams etc. Happen so please bear with me on this. (u.u) I will continue to try my hardest to update as fast as I can now let's move on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mirai nikki the real author is in fact Sakae Esuno (****えすの****サカエ****).**

…

**Last time:**

_"Die, Yukiteru! You are unworthy of this earth! Die, die!"  
Akise forces me to stand and Yuno laughs.  
I stare at the puple haired girl, who I now know is a diary owner.  
"Ahh! Yukiteru... ah... run!"  
She was now dead.  
" I smile "everyone cries at one point of time  
I walk through mama and papa's hotel.  
I will kill him so wait on me Yuki~_

…

**Ch: The ripple in the waters of thought**

…

**Yuno's Pov**

…

"Mama, papa wait until you met yuki! He's so handsome and kind!" I smile to my parents as they sit in the seat of their hotel. I clasp my hands together and rest my chin on them "he's going to be visiting us here soon! What was that? How do I know? I know because my diary told me!" I sway side to side in joy at the fact that my Yuki will be visiting soon. All I need to do when he comes here is kill the vermin that follows. Akise Aru. Then my Yuki will be safe, with me, forever and ever and ever… Yes he will never leave my side.

"Yes mama you have met him before but that was a long, long time ago ahahahah! Yuki was always by my side~! Another girl called Hinata? Who's Hinata? Mama what are you talking about? Ahaha silly you, you must be confused. I guess I should put you and papa back in your bags. Oh, but don't worry I will remember to take you out to meet Yuki, of course." I move my parents into a sleepover bag and zip it up. I then flick up my phone. Dammit! Yuki is with that Akise Aru again! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I blink twice to realise I'm kicking a computer screen. Silly me, getting worked up over trash like Akise Aru. Yuki is all mine!

…

**Yukiteru's (Yuki) POV.**

…

Ksssshhhhhhh!  
I sit in my kitchen listening to the sound of the shower. Akise is naked in my bathroom at this very moment in a shower and for some strange- no; very strange reason I wanna peak. I feel heat rush to my cheeks at the thought. Friends usually don't wonder what other friends look like in the nude especially if they are both boys… I think. I sigh as I hear a small hum from the shower. Akise is singing ahaha! I feel a rush of joy sweep my body at the fact Akise was no longer traumatised by the events that had just taken place.

Akise was nearly raped because of me. How would he have lived with himself if his innocence was taken from him in such a cruel way? It would have been _my _fault! If he had been raped what would I have done? How would he have recovered? Yet again I'm useless ruining people's lives. Maybe if I let someone kill me in this game Akise would no longer have to go through this drama. I look at my hand and slowly open and close it. Hinata, Mao, I haven't even met them yet their names are planted in my memory as if crying for me to remember them. Kousaka, the boy who bullied me at school's name is screaming out at me too. Why? What happened in the last worlds? No, I don't want to know.

_My friends are dead._

They were my friends but why..? Why are they dead!? I have never had friends but whenever I do I bring them into danger! I was a bystander! I was never meant to have friends! I don't want people to hate me but I don't want to hurt those same people! Why!? Why does this happen!? Akise also died… how… I forget. I remembered a short while ago why do I forget now? The memories feel like a distant dream slowly fading back into the obis.

"Boo~"  
I jump up at the arms raping around my shoulders and a husky voice in my ear. "A-A-Akise!" I stutter out in surprise as he laughs at my reaction. I blush and turn away puffing out my cheeks "mean." He sits next to me and ruffles the towel lazily on his hair to stop it dripping on the slightly too big shirt. His shirt is too big because I let him use my father's old clothes because his are in the wash and mine, well mine don't suit his fashion sense even though I know he'd never say so.

"I'm sorry for being such a bother to you Yukiteru-kun" Akise says though his smirk makes me suspect that he isn't really. "No problem at all. Sorry the clothes don't fit there my dad's." Yip, there it is. As soon as I said that I saw the young detectives eyes flash in curiosity. "Do you have many things to remember your dad from?" Akise asks his smirk turns into a sweet smile which makes my stomach heat up slightly. "Not really, some clothes, the porn mags, the darts and some of his after shave that my mom never wanted to throw out." Akise tilts his head to the left and rests his hand on his chin, his snowy hair sparkling in the light. He then says "I thought the porn was you're cousins? Are you sure they are not yours?" I could hear the chuckle in his voice. "No, no, no, no! They are my cousin's but my dad… well he was always caught reading them whenever he visits." Akise lets out a laugh and I smile and blush.

"Do you have a computer, perhaps?" I turn to him, a computer? "No, it's broken. Why, w-we could use the ones in the library I think."  
"I see. I was going to search up for some data so we can at least identify the members of this survival game. Also on Gasai Yuno, Yukiteru-kun I have evidence to believe she is still alive and I think I know where she may be but I don't want to put you in danger so please don't trust Gasai-san." Those words echo and swirl through my mind in a familiar way. Yes, in a past world I'm positive that Akise has said not to trust Yuno. "How could she possibly be alive? We both watched her die!" Akise hangs his head in shame almost and I regret my wording but before I have a chance to apologise he continues. "It disgusts me that I never thought of it sooner and I'm sorry. Yukiteru-kun she had no remains. She would have at least left some sort of remains considering the circumstances but she didn't. Then she…"

I look at him, confusion showing on my figures and I felt an anger grow in me slightly. Not at Akise but at Yuno but I don't understand why I feel this way.

_Yuno how many times are you going to die on me!? I've finally moved on and you just __**show up again!?**_

I am surprised by my own vicious thought. "Then what?" I hear myself ask in a slightly cold tone which I can tell that even Akise is surprised. He decides to continue "…then she murdered half of Tsubaki's followers at the shrine which was all those corpses around us." I think back to the room, I can't believe I never noticed them. My mind was too set on saving Akise. I stand up and stretch "well I guess we should go to the library then". Akise stands up and shakes his hair causing any shining beads of water that had planted themselves there to fall off. For the strangest reason which I really don't understand this causes me to blush and look to the ground. **A-am I sick or something!?** "Yeah lets" I hear Akise reply and without looking up it's more than clear that he is smirking at me.

…

**3rd tense (Minene)**

…

Minene and Nishijima run down the street. Nishijima not knowing how to take the new information; and Minene not minding his presence. They had been running for what felt like days on Nishijima's feet but he and Minene knew if they stopped running they'd die or he would at least. He wasn't quite sure if she'd die considering the fact she was a god. The couple race round "get 'em honey!" shouts the female to her male companion. Minene slides out the man's way as he launches his fist at her and falls after missing bit quickly makes it back up to his feet. "Do you _**seriously**_ think _**that**_ was enough!?" Minene taunts back causing Nishijima to raise an eyebrow, now was not the time for bragging.

The female then throws dagger blades at Nishijima who attempts to dodge them but fails epically. One launches its way into his leg and another in his shoulder. Nishijima takes two shot at her with his gun but fails when she rushes round a corner "thanks for the text sweetie!" "No problem babes! Our love is way stronger than these lil' shits love!" Minene then feels a rush of anger rush through her body as he said that. "Lil' shit!? Who the fuck are you applying that to? Eh!? I'll show you a lil' shit; ya basted!" Minene runs towards him and he also runs towards her his hair bobbing up and down as he does so. That's when Minene slides under him moving her palm up and turned running as fast as she could away from him.

**BANG!**

"_No! No! No! No!" _Screams the female while Minene slowly strolls towards her. She looks down and smiles as if to comfort the grieving woman but the only thing was that there was a loaded gun now in her left hand. She flicks her purple hair and the wind blows slowly as the god speaks "don't worry in the next world you will be together. I promise." She raises the gun to the brunette's forehead "so don't keep him waiting. You will be together forever so don't forget this life or the past lives." The woman looks back up at the god as she spoke and nods. Nishijima looks away as Minene pulls the trigger causing thick, red blood to splatter on her face. The woman's eyes turn as cold as ice as it falls to the ground. Death: something Minene was use to but truly never liked. "A god can't control human will so no matter who's god this world will never change" she says as she wipes the blood from her face. She then looks at the hand that the blood has moved to "Yukiteru-kun showed me that, I promise is a promise. You better be happy squirt!"

"Does Amano Yukiteru-san know you are doing this for him?" Nishijima asks as he limps towards Minene. She bends down to him and pulls out the dagger blades and slowly regenerates his skin growth cells so it heals at lightning speed. "No, he doesn't even know that I'm not in this game anymore."  
"Are you ok with that?" he replies sternly which causes her to blink twice in at the question "why would I be? Plus it will only cause him confusion if I tell him, not to mention that for some very strange reason him and his Akise friend remember the past worlds, or short scenes of the past worlds at least. It doesn't seem like many others if any others in the survival game have. No, Gasai Yuno remembers if my data's correct…"  
"Why is that?" asks Nishijima more to himself than her. She places her hand on her forehead "I have been think about that for a while and I think I may understand how but not why. Nor why such a thing has been granted possible. It's strange indeed very strange." Minene's face gets a distant look as she thinks.

"Care to share some light?" Asks Nishijima feeling like what his wife will answer won't make sense. Minene looks at him then taps her eye patch repeatedly "hmm, I wonder, should I? Or should I not?" Nishijima felt a vain pop at her teasing as well as a flutter in his heart at the smile on her face and how bright her eye looks. "Ok, I'll tell you" she decides "but I'm not repeating it so if you don't understand tough." He smiles at her and nods in reply his hair ruffling as he does so. She grins and then starts "Basically what I think may have happened is that I have changed the future too much that the higher up has granted permission to memories in the past worlds which can only be granted by the true god and Murmur; slave to gods. These memories may come back in dreams, nightmares, flash back, daevu etc. I changed the future in a massive way or in many large scale ways but the people it affects most seem to remember most assuming that the others remember anything at all. The main change is that the gay, white haired boy who digs Yuki met him before Gasai. It was me who caused this. I deliberately spoke loud about a terrorist attack being planned in an area near the boy's house close to his father who decided to leave the area for safety. I killed a family so the perfect house was up for sale which the boy's parents bought forcing the boy to go to Yuki's school. Now Yuki doesn't trust Gasai who was crazy in the past worlds and this one to my knowledge. I have also made it so certain people have been in certain places at the wrong or in my case right time for things, as well as killing off members of the game. A bullet proof plans if you ask me!" She ends it with her chest popped out and a grin from ear to ear on her face.

Nishijima scratches his head and chuckles "you really have had your work cut out. You act so cruel when really you are really nice person. This is one of the reasons I love you." He then pulls her into a hug and her face explodes the colour of a ripe tomato. "W-w-whatever!" She snorts as she snuggles back into him, she really did love his company.

…

**Akise's POV.**

…

Yukiteru has been quite the whole walk to the library. What's on his mind? What's bugging him? Does he still feel awkward about that confession? Is he regretting killing those people at that temple?  
"Yukiteru-kun…" I have attempted to start a conversation with him a few times now.  
"Hmm?" The same reply as the last time.  
"Is something bothering you" The same question yet again, it's like this conversation is on repeat.  
"Nmm."  
"Is that a 'no' or a random noise to state you are not listening?"  
"It's a no."  
I don't want to annoy him but I'm worried now about why he's so down on the blue.

_I watch the girl from a distance as she repeatedly writes 'die' on the sand. The boy has yet to notice. I have not had the chance to introduce myself yet but if he's connected to this crime spree it's better to observe him from the shadows for a bit. I understand what the girl sees in him he truly is cute, no he's adorable. _

I look at him and then slip my hand in his and squeeze. He turns to me his eyes slightly clouded and tears at the edges daring to fall. I comfort him with a smile which says 'no matter what it is, even if you don't want to tell me I'm here, forever'. He returns it with a thanking grin and closes his eye as he does so. We keep walking hand in hand and I can basically sense Yukiteru calm down next to me. Yet, I still want to know what is bothering him. I want to comfort him, kiss him, lick him, touch him and make him scream my name. I freeze for a second and if Yukiteru was not next to me I would have slapped myself thinking such disgraceful thoughts about such a dear soul. He looks at me his blue orbs confused and I smile "sorry got caught in thought." He smiles and we continue walking.

_I watch as he falls to the ground at my touch. He's a lot cuter than I thought; yes that girl has a great taste. Yet this boy deserves better, though I guess it may be too early to make that judgement._

We reach the building and walk in. As soon as we do we feel eyes glare at us because we were holding hands. Yukiteru shivers under the weight of the ghastly glares and I squeeze his hand once again to reassure him its ok. We go to the closest free computer and I type in 'Yuno Gasai' into the search engine.

**Gasai Hotel  
Gasai Bank**

Gasai hotel… I recognise that… from somewhere.  
I watch as the walls move around me as if to crush me.

_Gasai-san is crazy. She has Yukiteru-kun locked up here somewhere and Hinata. If she hurts him I will lose all self-control and remove her existence from this earth. I open a door and she a brunette strapped to a chair with his head hanging down. Yukiteru-kun._

_Kousaka's stupidity knows no bounds. He followed me and Mao into the room after telling him to hold open the door. The brunette was a dummy and after a conversation with Gasai Yuno we are now locked up in a room with gas leaking into it that will kill us all in an hour at most. Gasai's laugh echo's in my head. I have no intention of dying her nor do I have any intentions in letting Yukiteru die here either. No one will die here if I can help it._

…

_Yukiteru was chained to a chair in nothing else but his underwear. What was she thinking!? Why would she chain the one she loved to a chair!? He looks so pale so thin… so weak. He walks up and slaps the pink haired female in her underwear. I feel her parents skulls look at me as she whines to Yukiteru and he walks out the room supporting Kousaka. I can't help but feel complete hate towards Gasai Yuno for what she has put Yukiteru through as I walk out the hotel with my friends._

**You hate Gasai Yuno but vermin like you has no right.**

I don't know what you are talking about.

**Have you told Yukiteru about your secret yet?**

He doesn't have to know such a thing…

**Does he not know the reason why you want to be a detective?**

He doesn't need to know things like that.

**Relationships are built on trust are they not?**

Yes but me and Yukiteru… we… he isn't interested in such a relationship.

**I let you remember and that is your answer? Akise Aru you disappoint me.**

I never agreed to such a thing in the first place as long as Yukiteru is happy… I'm happy

**Yet he's not happy**

Why?

**Why you ask? Why indeed? **

Don't you know?

**Of course I do! I know all! I created all!**

Then why don't you just tell me?

**You disappoint me; call yourself a detective, hah!**

_Must tell my beloved Yukiteru-kun_

What must I tell him!?  
I look down at my neck which screams in pain. What's happening!? I touch it and my hands feel wet. I look at them and see a dark red runny liquid, blood. When did I cut my neck? Am I dying? I collapse in pain to the ground and that's when I see it in front of me. Yukiteru and Gasai having sex in a dimly light room. The glow of orange high lights their faces. Why Yukiteru-kun!? Am I not good enough for you!? Is it because I'm male!? Is it because… Gasai turns to face me and a grim smile escapes her lips before her and Yukiteru scream in pleasure. Why!? I don't want to see this scene I cover my eyes but my hands turn like glass. I have to watch.

I feel myself being pulled in another direction. That's when I notice that I am no longer looking at Yukiteru and Gasai anymore. I cough out blood and an overwhelming pain rush from my neck all through my body. Tears rush out my eyes like rivers and then my body goes numb.

I notice where I am. Looking up at _that _ceiling; I don't want to be here. No, please I don't want to.  
I hear a creaking. No, please not this! Then I notice Yukiteru in the corner strapped to a chair just watching. No! He can't see this! He can't!  
I try my very hardest not to show fear. As I hear the footsteps get closer.

That's when my father walks in with a grim smile placed on his lip. He leans over me.

"**No Yukiteru-kun don't look!**" I scream as tears stream out my eyes. No!

I scream as I throw myself up and notice I'm in a hospital room with a crying Yuki. "Akise-kun are you ok!?" He blubbers tears stains on his pretty face. I brush my fingers on his face I'm fine. I then notice a shadow at the hospital door. Who is that!?

…**.**

**TBC**

**Donnnneeeeeee~  
I don't really know what to say on this chapter ahaha yeah I have a really fucked up imagination but no one's perfect and usually it's the perfect people who have a darker past which I wanted to show using Akise. Some peoples past can be really dark so if someone's quite or smart or creative it might not be because they are boring its more because they have been through things that would be hard to understand. Ahaha, no I don't mean me I meant people I know though my past is fucked up lol No it's never getting told but usually I take stress out on my stories that's why they can be so dark and also it's mirai nikki and let's face it, it deals with deep issues anyway I HOPE you all enjoyed it. Oh, I really, really, really, reallllllyyyyyyy recommend you read/watch the new anime and LP (let's play/game) of Dangan ronpa (:the animation) and Super Dangan Ronpa 2 it's a survival game but very different from Mirai Nikki but just as good and very addictive and just wow. **


End file.
